Bienvenido al mundo B
by Vismur
Summary: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin/Shinkai.
1. Capítulo 1

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Shinichi Kudo era un conocido detective de homicidios, era unos de los mejores detectives de instituto que existían en el momento, junto con Heiji Hattori, quien era un rival, amigo y compañero.

La palabra clave aquí es "era".

Ahora simplemente es Conan Edogawa, con un cuerpo encogido y una misión.

En lo que él respecta, en su vida ya no había cabida para misterios, cada día tenía que resolver asesinatos que caían en su camino, con las dificultades que representaba con su cuerpo actual. Si no fuera suficiente, también se encontraba al acecho de una gran organización peligrosa, llamada simplemente Organización de Negro, en honor al color de los ropajes de sus miembros, quienes se basaban en Licores para sus nombres en clave.

Así que pueden disculparlo por renunciar a un misterio que lleva el color blanco.

Uno muy molesto.

Todo empezó en el Tanabata, el 20 de agosto*, todo indicaba que sería igual que otros años… a quien estaba mintiendo, esperaba que un cuerpo cayera pronto, no podía ser tan maravilloso ese día.

Sin embargo, Ran estaba de un buen estado de ánimo, quizás influenciado con los deseos que habían escrito esa misma mañana y puesto en la rama de bambú de la casa, él solamente deseo la felicidad para Ran, y sus familias.

La escuela fue realmente bulliciosa, pero ninguna novedad, el paseo a casa, fue sin contratiempos… entre más pasaba el tiempo, crecía más la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, pero aún ningún cuerpo había atravesado su camino.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, Ran informo que tenían una comida en un restaurante nuevo, que tenía un evento especial el día de hoy, el cual consistía en una fuente de colores, proyecciones de luz y pequeños fuegos artificiales. La comida había sido agradable, y el evento empezó con la danza del agua, dando referencia a los amantes que se vuelven a encontrar, junto con las proyecciones que iluminaban el recinto, una luz azul brillate empezó a iluminar la sala desde el cielo, la gente estaba fascinada, pero los empleados tenían una cara desconcertada.

Por supuesto, es cuando un disparo se escuchó.

En ese momento no hubo nada de reacción, en el siguiente la gente se agachaba inmediatamente para cubrirse, Conan, como el cazador de misterios, y sin importarle la preocupación que podría generar, fue directo a lo que él estaba esperando ser el cadáver que estaba esperando.

Solo para encontrarse con un sujeto vestido de blanco, en su opinión bastante ridículo, poseía un sombrero, una capa, y un monóculo, ¿un mago?, quien estaba ligeramente recargado sobre una barandilla encima del restaurante, ¿había sido contratado para el evento?.

Él inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su presencia, y le vio con cautela con el único ojo que tenía visible, era un poco atrayente si tenía que ser sincero.

\- Hey, chico – saludo jovialmente, dando una sonrisa, pero algo estaba fuera, y es cuando lo vio, la mancha de sangre que estaba empezando a extenderse en el brazo oculto con su capa.

\- ¿Señor, está herido? – preguntó con cautela, no estaba seguro de donde había venido el disparo, pero al parecer, el sujeto enfrente de él, era el receptor, aunque en su cara no se notaba nada que le pudiera ayudar para resolver el misterio.

\- Mmm – murmuró viendo atentamente alrededor, su único ojo demostraba que estaba calculando rápidamente.

\- ¿Señor, quiere que llame a una ambulancia? – preguntó de nuevo, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar a alguien herido sangrando por ahí.

\- No te preocupes – cantó, aunque parecía un poco forzado – me tengo que retirar – y una nube de humo se extendió rápidamente, y cuando se disipo, él extraño hombre había desaparecido.

Conan rápidamente vio a todos lados, tratando de descifrar a donde se había ido, y tratando de llegar a la solución del misterio en su cabeza.

Con la alerta de disparo, la policía llego en los próximos minutos, los detectives entrevistaron a toda persona que estuviera en el restaurante, y a los alrededores, no había nada fuera de lo habitual en las declaraciones de los trabajadores y los clientes, se confirmó que el restaurante no había contratado ningún mago, y nadie había visto a ninguna persona vestida así.

Conan informó de su encuentro con el extraño al Inspector Megure, quien envió alertas a los hospitales y centros médicos para una persona sospechosa con las características señaladas por él niño, junto con el tipo de herida provocada.

Pero nadie reporto nada sobre alguien así.

Simplemente desapareció, como si fuera un fantasma.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _* Fecha del Tanabata del año 2015._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdresing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Había pocas cosas que podían altear su cara de póker, que se encuentre con Snake o asociados, que alguien salga herido en un atraco o que Akako muestre su lado nada lindo. Para su desgracia, esa noche, ocurrieron las tres cosas, no en ese orden, pero el resultado aún estaba por descubrirlo completamente.

El atraco de la princesa carmesí (un diamante de color rojo), había empezado muy bien, la policía pudo resolver su acertijo en el último momento, jugo con ellos por unos cuantos minutos, tomo la joya y salió como lo tenía planeado, se quedó momentáneamente en un edificio de departamentos, para comprobar la joya en la luna, que mostró un bonito color rojizo, hasta que se volvió azul metálico después de varios minutos de exposición, era muy linda y todo, pero no era lo que buscaba, así que la guardo.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que apareció Akako, en ese instante supo que algo iba a pasar, no entendía a la bruja, ellos se llevarían bien si ella no mostrará tantas tendencias egoístas, pero ella no quería saber nada de eso, en la mitad del hechizo, él suponía que era uno, vio al hombre negro que claramente era Snake, con una arma de francotirador, directo a Akako, quien estaba enfrente de él, oh mierda, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, quitar de en medio a su compañera de clases, recibiendo un disparo en el hombro.

\- ¡Kaito Kid! – gritó ella cuando quedo en el piso después de que la había empujado.

\- Quédate abajo – mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar de nuevo al hombre, pero se encontró con la luz azul, muy brillante.

\- No puede ser – murmuró ella agitada.

\- Que te quedes abajo – volvió a ordenar, pero ella estaba tratando de llegar a él, en vano, la luz se volvió intensamente brillante, dejándole ciego por unos momentos.

Y ya no estaba en el edifico de departamentos, de hecho, estaba seguro que al menos había tres edificios del tamaño de 8 pisos en los alrededores, pero ahora se encontraba en un edifico de dos pisos, rodeado de árboles, y negocios igual de cortos.

\- ¿Pero qué? – murmuró al ver su alrededor.

Y fue cuando llegó el pequeño niño, si medía correctamente la edad, seguramente tendrá entre seis a siete años, él lo catalogaría como un niño normal, si no fuera por esos ojos, eran demasiado intensos, como si conociera más de lo que aparenta, él actuaba alerta, preparado para defenderse, era singular.

\- Hey, chico – saludo jovialmente, dando una sonrisa, teniendo el mismo tratamiento de cautela mostrada por él niño.

\- ¿Señor, está herido? – preguntó el niño, quien se había dado cuenta de la sangre que estaba manchando su traje, pero la voz también era impar, como si no perteneciera, era un poco escalofriante.

\- Mmm – murmuró viendo atentamente alrededor, para encontrar rápidamente una vía de escape, sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Señor, quiere que llame a una ambulancia? – preguntó de nuevo el niño, la actitud del niño le dio varias pistas, pero él realmente tenía que desaparecer y organizarse de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes – cantó, preparando una bomba de humo – me tengo que retirar – y una nube de humo se extendió rápidamente, se puso su capa negra para ocasiones especiales, como esta, y usando toda su habilidad corrió a un montón de árboles solos y oscuros para su escape.

Como primera opción, busco el lugar donde podría arreglar su pequeño problema, una vez encontrado el edificio sin mucho tráfico, y una habitación sola razonable, empezó a revisar su herida, por suerte, no entro en la carne aunque era profunda, lo bueno es que siempre estaba preparado para estas situaciones. Cuando terminó decidió que no molestaba a nadie si se quedaba la noche, tendría un pequeño momento de pánico en este instante, para que pudiera levantarse y enfrentar lo que le esperará mañana.

Y la mañana llegó, noto el dolor adormecedor de su brazo, la rigidez de sus huesos por dormir en una mala posición, y la sensación fría en su alma. Con el nuevo día empezó su investigación. Primero trató de llamar a Jii-chan, pero le recibió la contestadora en fuera de servicio, entonces, intento llamar a su madre, con el mismo resultado.

Así que salió a la ciudad usando el disfraz de una joven dama recién llegada a la ciudad, con cabello negro, que le llegaba a la cintura y ojos castaños. Lo primero que noto, es que la ciudad no se llamaba Ekoda, sino Beika, tuvo que rectificar en varios accesos públicos para verificar, pero si, esto era Beika, la fecha concordaba, 21 de agosto, el año también. El periódico demostró otro punto comprobado desde el día anterior cuando se encontró con el niño, no había rastro del robo cometido el día de ayer, nada mencionaba a Kaito Kid, en sí mismo era muy raro, debido a que todos los periódicos querían en primera plana al ladrón.

Y luego vinieron los pequeños detalles, la corriente para la luz pública era distinta, el edificio de oficinas que se suponía debería estar en la esquina de la calle principal era una sala de juegos, el hospital era el mismo básicamente, pero su nombre era diferente y tenía algunos árboles de más, algunas caras eran conocidas, como el panadero donde hacen un pastel de chocolate de infarto pero ahora era un conductor de taxi, o nuevos como los detectives que nunca había visto en la comisaria de policía.

Ya no podía evitar su resolución cuando se enteró que el planeta medía 510 kilómetros menos que en casa, y que había diez planetas en el sistema solar, o que ocho países que conoce no existen aquí.

Bueno, mierda.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – se preguntó en el parque, descansando después de tener un día de investigación. Al menos el dinero era el mismo, y no moriría de hambre en el corto plazo, pero tendría que buscar como volver, algo le decía que Akako tuvo parte de la culpa y que no era razonable quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, iba a preocupar a su madre.

\- Vaya forma de descubrir que los mundos alternativos existen – gruño en voz baja, ahora él tenía que elegir que hacer, no sabía cómo volver, así que tenía que encontrar techo, un trabajo, él no tenía dinero infinito.

\- Al menos estoy vivo, cuerdo y completo – se consoló a sí mismo – pudo haber sido peor – levantando se la banca donde descansaba, fue a buscar información más detallada, lo que significaba hackear… el edificio de gobierno… en la noche.

Que nadie diga que Kaito no buscaba diversión en los límites de sus capacidades.

Al tener registro de todos los nacimientos, defunciones y personas actuales viviendo en Japón, y si no lo tenía, solo debía hackear otra dependencia gubernamental en el extranjero, que fue lo que hizo, busco primero a él mismo, tanto como Kaito Kid y Kuroba Kaito, dándole ningún resultado, hizo lo mismo con su padre y madre, el mismo resultado, Jii-chan, que dio un resultado en Osaka, busco a Aoko, quien vivía en Beika con su padre, su madre y su hermana, busco a Hakuba, quien se encontraba en Inglaterra, y busco a Akako, quien tampoco dio resultado.

Nadie dijo que su vida era fácil.

El 80% de sus conocidos existían en este mundo, pero el resto no había rastro.

Comprobada la información, pensó que hacer ahora, su opción más directa era Akako, pero ella no existía y no conocía a otra bruja, y siendo sinceros ni quería, así que quedaba esperar.

\- Debería hacerme una identidad falsa ya que estoy aquí en este momento – murmuró en la oficina vacía, necesitaba buscar un trabajo, y no quería llamar la atención sobre él, después de todo, aun no sabía lo que se escondía en las sombras de este mundo, ¿existirá una organización como la de su mundo?, ¿buscaban una joya parecida a la que el buscaba?, ¿Qué tan arraigada en la sociedad estaría si existiera?

Cuando estaba llenando su información, se dio cuenta que sería muy sospechoso si un hombre aparecía en la ciudad al poco tiempo que buscaban a un hombre herido de blanco, el pequeño niño había sido muy descriptivo en cómo se veía su cuerpo, y había alertas de su búsqueda por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Bueno, es mejor no arriesgarse. Terminó de limpiar toda su búsqueda, dejando ninguna señal de que alguien había estado husmeando en la oficina, o en la red, y regreso a su escondite temporal con una identidad solidad y documentos necesarios recién impresos.

Kuroba Kai nació esa noche, mujer, 21 años, recién llegada de la Prefectura de Shizuoka, de la ciudad de Izu, famosa por sus aguas termales, buscando sueños en Beika.

Rento rápidamente un pequeño departamento, pero escogido sabiamente donde podía hacer un fondo oculto, donde podía dejar, su ropa y sus herramientas como Kid, y la princesa carmesí, quien nadie debería saber que existe.

Buscó un trabajo inmediatamente, después de sospesar sus opciones, hizo que le contratarán en un pequeño periódico, su jefe era realmente manipulable, y sus compañeros no eran muy hábiles en la captura de las pistas, a pesar de que deberían ser sabuesos en la busca de noticias. Perfecto para él. Su área era las celebridades y los chimes derivados, que lo dejaba en menos peligro que la nota roja y la política.

Después de varias semanas, haciendo una rutina, y controlar al máximo sus ganas de jugar bromas, usaba sus habilidades para capturar en infraganti a los famosos, y sacar fotos realmente impresionantes que le daban de comer y comprar ropa, ocurrió lo inevitable.

Se aburrió.

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 3

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Él realmente estaba aburrido, ser una empleada normal de un periódico mediano, sin hacer otras cosas que motivaran su cerebro, y sin mucho desafío en su vida, claramente era un camino al aburrimiento, en lo cual estaba ahora, habían pasado 4 semanas y ya estaba en el 18 de septiembre, no había cambiado nada de su rutina.

Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para empezar su disfraz, iba a desayunar a una cafetería dos calles debajo de su apartamento, entraba a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana, escribía una columna sobre moda y maquillaje, salía a las once de la mañana para buscar chismes, a veces sacaba fotos escandalosas de famosos, que con su habilidad no era nada, comía a las dos de la tarde, llegaba a la oficina para preparar su material que se irá a imprimir para el día siguiente, y salía a las seis de la tarde.

Después de eso, iba a pasear por la ciudad para conocer más, para informarse lo más que podía de las normas sociales, la historia, y los acontecimientos actuales, iba al cine para ver que películas eran nuevas, se metía ilegalmente en unos lugares de interés, pero era muy aburrido.

Cuando eres Kaito Kid, y te acostumbras a la emoción de un atraco, esta vida era un poco demasiado poco. Además que tenía que contenerse en bromear con sus compañeros de trabajo, después de todo tenía que ser discreto.

Pero eso no iba a cambiar su aburrimiento, en este mundo no había razón para ser Kid, además que no sabía si alguien iría contra él si empezaba a robar, no se preocupaba por la policía, a la cual ha estado vigilando un poco, sino más bien en la organización que estaba en las sombras, trabajar en un periódico, le daba algunas pistas sobre ellos, y eran mucho más agresivos y crueles que los de su mundo, aparte de eso, no conocía más de ellos.

Hacer algo nuevo y llamativo, los atraería a él de manera obvia.

Pero él realmente estaba aburrido.

Bueno, algo bueno podía hacer si se le presentaba la oportunidad, decidió, vamos a divertimos entonces, cuando llegue la oportunidad, les ayudaré por todo lo que les haré pasar. Hasta que pueda regresar a su mundo.

Con eso en mente, regreso a casa a planear un atraco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las semanas habían pasado normal para Conan, después del 25 de agosto, la existencia del hombre de blanco fue relegado al último plano de su conciencia, y se concentró en otras tareas, como resolver asesinatos, buscar información sobre la Organización de negro y tratar con sus problemas no tan infantiles.

Cuando regresó ese día a la consultoría, se encontró con Kogoro maldiciendo por teléfono.

\- Ran nee-chan, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con curiosidad, la chica le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Alguien mando un acertijo a la policía, y ellos no pueden descifrarlo correctamente, así que le mandaron a mi padre una copia, pero parece creer que es una broma – contestó ella.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿puedo verlo? – preguntó con voz infantil.

\- No veo porque no – contesto ella, mientras iba al escritorio de su padre, y tomaba el papel con el acertijo – toma Conan-kun

\- Gracias Ran nee-chan – murmuró con agradecimiento para ver la nota.

 _Con el dulce dormitar de la dama_

 _Me inclinare a su alteza_

 _Atravesando obstáculos_

 _Me llevare su belleza._

 _Kaito Kid (garabato)_

El primer pensamiento de Conan era el poema, sin duda rimaba bien, segundo fue el garabato, le recordaba algo, algo blanco con sombrero y monóculo. Ah, claro, el dibujo le recordaba el mago del Tanabata, el cual estaba herido.

\- No puede ser – murmuró.

\- ¿Qué pasa Conan? – preguntó Ran con curiosidad.

\- Es que, el dibujo, se parece al hombre que vi en el techo en el restaurante – contesto, señalando el dibujo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto dudativa, el niño asintió – papá – llamo a su padre, el cual seguía en el teléfono - ¡papá! – grito.

\- Si, ¿Qué pasa Ran? – dijo prestando atención a su hija.

\- Conan dice que el garabato se parece al hombre que vio en el Tanabata, él que estaba herido – el señor vio al más pequeño de la casa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con firmeza.

\- Si

\- Detective Megure, Conan acaba de decirme que el garabato de la nota, se parece al hombre que reporto en el tanabata, así que podría ser un mensaje de su parte - comunico al otro lado – voy a intentar resolverlo de nuevo, le hablare de si encuentro algo – y colgó.

\- ¿Crees que sea un mensaje papá? – pregunto Ran.

\- Si es el mismo hombre, y no hemos encontrado nada de él, quizás quiere que sepamos algo, si no, sería una gran broma de mal gusto – menciono, sacando un cigarrillo para fumarlo – regrésame la nota mocoso, vamos a resolverlo.

Solo que al resolver la nota, se dieron cuenta que anunciaba un atraco.

\- Inspector Megure, ya he resuelto la nota, sin embargo, no estoy tan seguro de su autenticidad – dijo tan pronto como le contesto el susodicho – según la nota, él va a robar la corona de diamantes del museo de Beika, el día de la luna llena a las nueve de la noche – siguió su conversación por teléfono.

\- ¿Realmente crees que vaya a robar la corona?, el museo tiene un buen sistema de seguridad – preguntó Ran con desconcierto.

\- Quien sabe – murmuro Conan, sin embargo, la nota era bastante audaz e ingeniosa, y si desapareció esas semanas sin que nadie lo notará, quien dice que no podría ser serio sobre esto, además, ¿Qué ganaba con anunciar su robo antes de tiempo?, era más fácil para la policía prepararse contra él, claro, si era el mismo sujeto, en lo cual su instinto decía que sí, que era el mismo.

No había nada que hacer de todas maneras, aún faltaban días para el 30 de septiembre, que era el día de luna llena.

Además que claramente no era muy inteligente.

Y le restó importancia por el resto de la semana.

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 4

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 4.**

El 30 de septiembre llegó, Conan estaba más ocupado en sobrevivir a su aburrida rutina como niño de primaria, que en otros asuntos, así que fue un poco confuso cuando Kogoro y Ran le llevaron al museo de Beika, fue cuando llegó ahí que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El lunático del traje de blanco.

Él no sabía cómo iba a llegar para robar la corona, estaba bastante asegura, la policía estaba preparada para cualquier eventualidad, aunque, pudo ver algunas fallas en algunas cosas, pero nada bastante grave.

Los policías no estaban nerviosos, y habían llamado al inspector Nakamori, un especialista de la División 2.

O quizás, como debió desconfiar, no todo estaba en orden, cuando la luz se apagó, el pánico invadió un poco a la gente, lo hizo más cuando un espiral de fuego se enredó por toda la habitación, también era impresionante.

\- Buenas noches – dijo una voz jovial, la luz se encendió de nuevo, y el mago estaba arriba del techo, con la corona en su mano – gracias por la asistencia, soy un mago que está de paso por el barrio, así que lamento los inconvenientes - y con un rápido movimiento lanzó unas bombas de humo.

Conan estaba desde la aparición pensando en formas donde podría escapar, la planta baja estaba custodiada de policías, así que fue directamente al techo, sin avisar a nadie.

Cando llegó ahí, se encontró con el mago, dándole un pequeño dejavú del día en que lo vio por primera vez.

\- Hola de nuevo – dijo él con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que le estaba viendo fijamente – gracias por tu preocupación del otro día, como puedes ver estoy bien – dijo dando una vuelta para mostrarse.

\- No me importa, regresa la corona, después de hacer semejantes trucos baratos – dejando a lado su voz infantil, esta persona parecía como todos, subestimarlo.

\- ¿Trucos baratos? – hizo una clase de puchero indignado, que sea cierto no podría ser comprobado - ¿eres de ese tipo, no? – preguntó el regresado a su modo arrogante.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó con confusión.

\- Eres un crítico, bueno, supongo que tendré que esforzarme de ahora en adelante – dijo un poco petulante.

\- ¿Ah?, que te hace creer que podrás hacer una cosa estúpida como eso – dijo preparando su reloj y apuntando directamente al de blanco.

\- ¿No eres normal, cierto?, eso lo hace emocionante – dice caminado tranquilamente, distrayendo al niño – así que estamos jugando al detective y el ladrón – dijo señalándolos.

\- Qué estupidez, no tienes a donde escapar – dijo mostrando el lugar.

\- Oh, yo estoy esperando un vuelo – con eso llego a la esquina, donde el aire hizo volar su capa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó un momento preocupado.

\- Tomando un vuelo – y se dejó caer, el detective corrió para ver qué había pasado, pero se encontró, con que la capa del ladrón se había convertido en un Ala Delta, y muy seguro, irritado, le envió un balón de futbol directo a su cabeza, pero lo esquivo con facilidad.

Conan gruño irritado, le había subestimado, al parecer no era solo palabrería, aunque lo que dijo en la sala de abajo era extraño, pasaba por el barrio, significaba que ha estado robando antes, él sujeto no parecía bastante viejo, quizás menos de veinte, pero parecía tener bastante experiencia, parecía bastante contenido si era sincero, él tenía que buscar a este sujeto, no iba a dejar que se escapará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Interesante

Fue lo que su mente estaba proporcionando para describir este atraco, él había hecho las cosas fáciles, porque en primera, no quería mostrar todas sus habilidades ni todos sus trucos, lo estaban subestimando de manera olímpica, y en segunda, no esperaba encontrar al niño de la última vez, no era normal, definitivamente no lo era.

Su tiempo de Kid en su mundo le había enseñado que tenía que estar preparado para cada eventualidad, y que podrían existir muchas variantes que él no podría tomar, se dio cuenta que el niño, también le había subestimado, parecía tener alguna experiencia, y esos accesorios no eran definitivamente para niños, no sabía lo que hacía el reloj, pero seguramente nada bueno, pero el balón de futbol, no importa que tanta fuerza de piernas tenga un niño, la distancia y velocidad que tenían era muy peligroso e imposible.

Él debería investigar sobre él, no le gustaba dejar de lado elementos que podrían hacer que lo atraparan, aunque, él no existía en este mundo, no quería conocer la cárcel en ningún momento.

Satisfecho por tener un misterio que resolver, aunque le gustaba más hacerlos, regreso su atención a la corona, quien brillaba inocentemente en su mesa, ¿ahora dónde podía regresar esta preciosidad?

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 5

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Conan estaba pasando un día intenso, primero había dormido poco cuando paso la noche buscando en su celular por pistas sobre el sujeto de blanco, después tuvo que sufrir el día en la primaria, donde su cerebro parecía llegar a corto circuito por lo aburrido que estaba, y cuando llego a casa, se encontró con el alboroto que hacía Kogoro por teléfono, era la segunda vez que pasaba esto en poco tiempo, y casi temía saber.

\- ¿Qué pasa tío? – preguntó con su voz infantil llena de curiosidad.

\- Mocoso, puedes verlo por televisión – dijo el mayor sin darle más importancia.

Se dirigió con curiosidad hasta la televisión, donde busco en los canales por la noticia que buscaba, se sintió engañado unos momentos, hasta que llego al noticiero de la tarde, y vio que hablaban de la corona que fue robada ayer, esos buitres sí que eran molestos, a pesar de que nadie del público sabia del anuncio de robo, ellos se habían enterado.

Estuvo a punto de apagar el aparato, molesto por recordarle su fracaso, hasta que se dio cuenta que no hablaban del robo en sí, sino de la forma en que la corona fue recuperada de nuevo, justo en las narices de la estación de policía, no hubo testigos, las cámaras de seguridad no habían captado nada, y la corona valuada en millones de yenes, fue dejada a la intemperie de la calle frente la policía en un almohadón rojo escarlata, bordado de hilo dorado, y una tarjeta blanca que rezaba, _"Fue divertido, intentémoslo de nuevo. Kaito Kid. (Garabato)"_

La gente que pasaba por la calle la había visto primero, antes de que la policía, y habían llamado a los medios de comunicación confusos, y la prensa hizo el resto, no tenía que estar ahí para saber que los guardianes de la paz podrían estar muy enojados por la situación.

Aunque el detective encogido tenía más dudas, ¿Por qué se tomó tantas molestias para robar algo invaluable para devolverlo después?, ¿era un ladrón idiota?, o posiblemente solo estaba jugando con la policía, ¿estaba demente?, no había encontrado nada sobre el tipo en su investigación de desvelo, pero tener tal habilidad de burlarse de la policía en su propio territorio y no dejar evidencia visual era increíble.

Pero la próxima, quizás no tenga tanta suerte, no hay forma que una segunda vez se escapé, solo tenía que pensar más duro, tal arrogancia lo llevará a la ruina.

Sin embargo, la leyenda de Kaito Kid empezaba a formase ese día para su desgracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito estaba silbando muy feliz, terminando su columna para el periódico, aunque su felicidad podría ser considerada por las fotos escandalosas que logro tomar de un actor famoso en los círculos de Japón, en realidad era por su pequeña travesura en la estación de policía cuando fue a comer, solo de imaginar el rostro de todos esos policías, hacia su ánimo crecer hasta las nubes, lo que hubiera dado por estar ahí.

Se detuvo brevemente para mirar a su entorno, sus compañeros de trabajo miraron con disimulo a su dirección, él regresó la mirada y un saludo, antes de regresar a su trabajo de nuevo, sus manos cosquilleaban con todas las cosas que podría hacer, como tintes de pelo, espuma blanca y montones de purpurina, pero se tenía que contener, vamos a portarnos bien, tenía un método de anti estrés después de todo.

Su sonrisa se volvió diabólica, oh, ya estaba pensando en que hacer en el siguiente, como estos policías no conocían sus métodos de diversión, habían estado muy confiados en su habilidad, debido a que Kaito ya no cometería errores de novato como en sus primeros días, las probabilidades de ser atrapado eran casi nulas, ya estaba esperando sus chillidos de indignación.

Su única intriga era el pequeño muchacho, ese pequeño niño, su instinto decía que tenía que tener cuidado, casi nunca le fallaba, así que estaba tomando precauciones más allá de lo normal, pero él siempre amo los desafíos, pero esos ojos tan llenos de conocimiento, eran como una advertencia, una luz intermitente diciéndole cuidado, pero un mago no podía vivir sin un crítico, y Hakuba era solo un molesto detective.

Kaito estaba poniendo bastantes esperanzas en el pequeño individuo, solo el tiempo dirá si fue lo correcto, o no.

Cuando terminó por fin a su trabajo, mandó todo al supervisor, y se despidió de sus compañeros, preparándose para ir a comer, había una interesante de tienda de ramen que había intentado probar en la última semana, y por fin había decidido asistir y probar su comida.

El local era humilde, y a estas horas solamente había nueve clientes en su visión rápida, un hombre mayor y una chica joven en la mesa hasta en fondo, donde él estaba haciendo algo de escándalo, cinco jóvenes universitarios en una mesa, haciendo su ruido, y dos hombres de oficina en la barra, Kaito escogió una mesa cerca de la entrada, y fue atendido rápidamente por la mesera, pidió su ramen de cerdo, y una bebida.

No pasaron 5 minutos cuando un grito inundo el local, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cuando dirigió su visión hasta el ruido, dos cosas pasaron a la vez, alguien de los cinco universitarios cayó en la mesa de forma estrepitosa, regando todo sobre ella, y un individuo del que no se había percatado, salía para investigar igualmente la conmoción.

¿Cómo rayos se encuentra con el pequeño mocoso en todos lados?

Porque ahí, acercándose a la escena, estaba el niño de grandes anteojos y mirada sabia, que había considerado un crítico, moviéndose como si estuviera en su elemento, y no hubiera nada que se le escapará.

No sabía si era buena suerte o no.

Continuara…


	6. Capítulo 6

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 6.**

Shinichi estaba suspirando en su cabeza, habían salido a comer en el restaurante de ramen, porque Ran había ganado unos boletos de descuento, y esperaba por fin comer en paz, lo cual fue roto cuando la chica grito, haciendo todo por reflejo, se acercó a la mesa, y para su sorpresa, la victima aún vivía, era extraño.

\- Ran, llama a la ambulancia – dijo con su voz infantil.

\- Ya lo hice – dijo una joven mujer que se acercó a la mesa, y empezar a ofrecer los primeros auxilios, su cabello era negro, largo, usaba ropa de oficina y sus ojos chocolates miraban con preocupación a la persona, uno de los chicos universitarios, quien apenas estaba respirando.

\- Llame al inspector Megure – respondió Ran, mientras se acercaba Kogoro, mirando sospechosamente a todos los otros cuatro estudiantes.

\- Nee-chan, ¿él estará bien? – preguntó a la mujer, quien parecía controlar adecuadamente al herido, mientras buscaba evidencia alrededor, la victima indicaba envenenamiento, pero no había ningún olor con referencia, eso significaba algo natural y eso eran muchas posibilidades, tenían que atrapar al victimario para saber cuál y tratar de evitar su muerte.

\- Bueno, creo que si la ambulancia llega pronto, las probabilidades de supervivencia son mayores – dijo ella tratando de ser reconfortante, de cierta manera lo era.

Así que se concentró en buscar evidencia e interrogar a los sospechosos, diez minutos después, la ambulancia llego junto con la policía, quienes parecían un poco confundidos por no ver ningún cadáver, reflejando exactamente sus sentimientos, lo cual era bueno.

Cuando se llevaron al joven, Shinichi ya había deducido que habían usado Digitoxina, la cual tenía una cura, tuvo que dar indirectas, para su fortuna, la mujer que sirvió como enfermera improvisada, le entendió de inmediato, y se lo comunicó a los paramédicos, de hecho, la mujer estaba tomando su opinión en cuenta más que Kogoro.

Era refrescante, pero de todas maneras no había dejado caer la guardia, aún tenía que arrestar a la persona que había intentado matar a su compañero, no había nadie más.

La policía empezó a preguntar a todos sus nombres como referencia, cuando llegó a la chica…

\- Soy Kuroba Kai, del Chunichi Shimbun, noticias en papel, no pertenezco a esta sección, pero mi jefe me pedirá de todas maneras la noticia – dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante, sacando un block de notas y un lápiz, pidiendo permiso para estar fisgoneando.

Megure le concedió el permiso mientras no cambiará nada, y no difamará la noticia ni los involucrados.

Ella le sonrió guiñando un ojo.

\- Ella escribe una columna genial – murmuró con impresión Ran.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Conan confundido.

\- Cosas de chicas, demasiado joven – dijo Ran moviendo su mano para que olvidara sus palabras, el mini detective solo lo ignoro por el momento.

¿Ahora a quien dormía?

Ya sabía quién era el culpable, pero tenía que aprovechar un momento adecuado, fue cuando vio a los inspectores hablar entre sí, Kogoro ocupado con Ran, fuera de su vista, y la mujer Kuroba ocupada recibiendo el plato de ramen… ¿era enserio?, ¿esa mujer estaba comiendo aun cuando no habían atrapado al culpable?, mejor para él, preparo su reloj y disparó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar ese mocoso?

Se dijo Kaito viendo el espectáculo que se efectuaba, "Kogoro el durmiente" estaba haciendo una demostración de su ingenio… si tan solo fuera realmente su ingenio, sabía que ese niño era especial, algo no andaba bien, y a pesar de que trato de fingir ser un niño, era difícil cuando podía reconocer Digitoxina, si claro, prueba otra vez.

Las posibilidades eran muchas, y para alguien que estaba medio acostumbrado a las cosas raras, sabía que ese niño no era un niño, él tendría que investigar más.

Lo bueno de esta situación, aparte del aumento de sueldo que va a recibir, por la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo, también tenía sus nombres, Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran y Edogawa Conan, y la dirección, y sus casos, estos policías debería cuidar más sus notas.

Cuando atraparon al culpable, una chica que estaba celosa por que su compañero había conseguido la beca y ella no, con su trabajo en conjunto, suspiro mentalmente, nunca le gustaron los detectives, pero por lo que había oído, siempre que Kogoro llama hay un cadáver y que era una grata sorpresa no encontrarse con eso el día de hoy.

También descubrió que el pequeño tenía un primo lejano que era detective, y que estaba desaparecido desde hace un tiempo…

Interesante, al menos ya tenía con que empezar a divertirse.

Los policías se fueron pronto cuando arrastraron al criminal, y aseguraron la planta natural que había causado todo el asunto.

\- Felicidades Detective Kogoro, si no te molesta, ¿te podría sacar una foto para el periódico al que trabajo? – preguntó con delicado encanto.

\- Claro – respondió de inmediato, saco de su bolsa una cámara fotográfica, que era de su mundo, y que solía llevar a atracos por si las dudas, saco dos rápidamente, enfocando al hombre mayor, y una donde se podría ver el rostro del pequeño detective, tenía cosas importantes que hacer con esa foto.

\- Muchas gracias, sigue con el arduo trabajo – dijo con tono de voz, impar, se dio una felicitación mental cuando el niño tuvo un pequeño escalofrió, el viejo solo se carcajeo escandalosamente.

\- No le hagas caso a mi papá, soy Mouri Ran, y este de aquí es Edogawa Conan, soy un fan de tu columna – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me alegra tanto – respondió con sinceridad, todo su trabajo en aprender belleza no ha sido en vano.

\- Podemos seguir comiendo, si no te importa acompañarnos – dijo Kogoro de nuevo, después de estar interrumpida su comida, al parecer su estómago por fin le recuerda que debe comer.

\- Lo siento, será en otra ocasión, tengo que llevar esta noticia al editor, además ya comí – se disculpó con suavidad.

\- Eso está bien, cuídate mucho – dijo Ran.

\- Fue un placer conocerles, aunque la situación no fue del todo placentera – dijo como nota final, alejándose de ellos, pago su comida, y se retiró, después de todo, tenía una investigación que hacer.

Continuara…


	7. Capítulo 7

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 7.**

La mañana siguiente Ran compró el periódico Chunichi Shimbun, en una esquina estaba el artículo que la chica Kuroba había escrito sobre el caso de ayer, de una manera bastante informativa y precisa, no dejándose llevar a la emoción como otros periodistas, y después vio la columna de la que estaba hablando el día anterior, y definitivamente era para chicas, lo dejo a un lado, no le interesaba como ponerse adecuadamente un corrector, también se dio cuenta de otros artículos de la misma autora en la sección de celebridades.

Lo que le faltaba, un paparazzi, la chica no aparentaba serlo cuando pidió permiso para sacar la foto de Kogoro, pero las fotos de celebridades descubiertas en cosas escandalosas que se publicaban en el periódico decían lo contrario, era una mujer para tener en cuidado, no necesitaba a alguien husmeado en la situación delicada en la que se encontraba, tenía suficiente con el chico de la cafetería, no importa que fuera infiltrado.

Él esperaba que no se encontrará de nuevo con ella, pero por alguna razón, sentía que estaba tentando a su suerte al decir eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debían de darle una tarjeta de cliente frecuente, se dijo mentalmente Kaito, está era la décima vez que visitaba estas oficinas de gobierno en la noche para buscar información sobre su nuevo pasatiempo, en la mañana también había ido a la estacón de policía vestido como una linda secretaria, varios oficiales estaban más ocupados viendo sus piernas que en ver sus inconsistencias, después de todo, había decidido en último minuto ir a buscar información.

Había empezado con los Mouri, pero toda su información era normal, excepto por el despegue de "Kogoro el durmiente" hace dos años, que cuadraba con el pequeño muchacho con el que estaba intrigado.

Según todos sus datos, incluido los papeles de la oficina de gobierno y la policía, el pequeño Conan Edogawa había llegado de los Estados Unidos a Japón por pequeños problemas familiares, y estaba al cuidado de los Mouri, en el caso de Shinichi Kudo, era un detective con un gran historial, nadie sabía que estaba pasando con él en el momento, dejo de aparecer públicamente hace dos años, pero suele a aparecer de vez en cuando en los informes de casos de la policía, quienes mantienen en secreto su participación.

Estas apariciones esporádicas y su tiempo sin aparecer le daban para pensar que posiblemente se había metido en algo gordo, y que era más seguro desaparecer, Kaito podía entender, así que su búsqueda de llevaría de manera silenciosa para no obstaculizar al detective, sabia lo molesto que era que alguien te estuviera acosando distribuyendo gratuitamente sus sospechas, dejándote al peligro de los oídos errantes.

En el caso de Conan, había oído que era familiar de Kudo, y posiblemente la inteligencia era parte de la familia, el padre del detective solía ayudar a la policía en su juventud, aunque nunca se convirtió en detective como su hijo, y había genios muy precoces, posiblemente el pequeño niño estaba casi al mismo nivel que su primo en ser un detective, y debe estar muy frustrado porque la gente no le hace caso por ser un niño.

También se ha metido en muchos problemas, había leído sobre disparos, secuestros, heridas, era el historial de incidentes más preocupante que había visto, no sabía si era buena suerte o no, pero se fue con que tenía buena suerte, después de todo aún estaba vivo, y aprecia integralmente cuerdo.

Sus papeles indicaban que todo estaba en orden, y su madre venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando.

Cuando regresó a su departamento, llegó a una nueva resolución, él había prometido ayudar si se presentaba la oportunidad, él no sabía la situación, y no se entrometería en ella todavía, pero si había algo que podía hacer por el momento, era diversión, tenía un atraco que planear, atracos cada 15 días sonaba tan atractivo.

Continuara…


	8. Capítulo 8

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Estaba tentando a su suerte definitivamente, ni bien cinco días después, esa mujer estaba de nuevo a los alrededores, tenían un caso de parte de una presentadora de televisión, de un show de canto, Kogoro había recibido el caso cuando la estrella, Misako Aoki, quien acompañada por su manager, se había presentado a su oficina con una amenaza en forma de una carta escrita con recortes de papel, llegando a investigar el hotel donde ella se hospedaba temporalmente, después de huir de su departamento, para buscar más pistas, antes de que alguien saliera muerto.

Y la reportera también estaba en el edificio, él la noto antes que Kogoro o Ran, quienes estaban distraídos mirando el lujo del hotel, pero él se dio cuenta de inmediato, estaba sentada en una esquina, leyendo al parecer una revista, usaba un vestido elegante para encajar con el ambiente del lugar, usando unos lentes oscuros, su mirada dirigida a un hombre, a quien reconoció como Hikaru Nara un famoso pianista, esperando su momento, aunque era raro que estuviera en el hotel como si nada pasara, y menos cuando de vez en cuando sacaba su cámara fotográfica y rápidamente sacaba algunas fotos. Le daba puntos por intentar no destacar, pero su madre podría hacer mejores trabajos.

Ignorando a la reportera, se concentró en su trabajo, debido a que ahora se dirigían a la habitación de Misako Aoki, quien explicaba dónde y cómo había encontrado la nota amenazante.

Solo para ser sorprendidos con la visión de la puerta entreabierta, confundidos, el hombre mayor se acomodó su ropa un poco.

\- Esperen, revisaré primero – dijo Kogoro, mientras Ran se quedaba con Conan, Misako, y la Manager, el detective mayor entro con cautela, y entró rápidamente cuando algo captó su atención, después de unos segundos se escuchó de nuevo su voz – llama a una ambulancia Ran – dijo el hombre con urgencia, con curiosidad, los otros tres integrantes de grupo, entraron con precaución.

\- ¡Mei! – dijo angustiada Misako cuando vio el cuerpo de la joven tirada en el piso, quien tenía un desatornillador clavado en medio de su pecho, se veía pálida, pero aun podía notarse su respiración muy lenta.

\- Tranquilízate – dijo la manager, quien se veía muy preocupada también, Conan se concentró en los detalles, comparando la apariencia física, la chica apuñalada era hermana de Misako-san, y al parecer fue golpeada por esa arma blanca más por accidente, ¿el sospechoso la había confundido con su hermana mayor o no la esperaba en absoluto?, posiblemente lo segundo, revisando de inmediato se dio cuenta que la puerta fue forzada con dicha herramienta, y había una caja de regalo sospechosa tirada a un lado, con descuido.

\- Llame a la ambulancia, y al inspector Megure, vienen de inmediato – dijo Ran cuando terminó sus llamadas, se acercó viendo la situación.

\- Hermana – dijo entre lágrimas Misako-san, quien estaba hincada a un lado del cuerpo de su hermana, en la impotencia, la manager estaba a un lado, dándole ánimos.

No supo cuando tiempo tardó, pero los paramédicos estaban haciendo su trabajo, llevándose a la chica con extrema urgencia al hospital, acompañados de la División 1.

\- Lamento hacer que se quede con nosotros señorita Misako-san – dijo Kogoro.

\- Tenemos que buscar a la persona que está detrás de esto, antes de que esta persona dañe a alguien más – dijo el Inspector Megure.

\- Esta bien – dijo ella, borrando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo está sufriendo el acoso? – pregunto Satou, haciendo apuntes.

\- Hace un mes, pero realmente se volvió espeluznante cuando encontré la carta sobre mi propia cama, por eso fui con un detective privado – dijo ella señalando a Kogoro.

\- Estábamos tratando de descubrir más pistas, no esperábamos encontrar esto – dijo Kogoro.

\- ¿Era su cumpleaños Misako-san? – preguntó Conan interesado.

\- No –contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Conan-kun? – preguntó Takagi curioso.

\- Bueno, hay una caja de regalo ahí – dijo señalando a una dirección donde efectivamente se encontraba el regalo.

\- ¿Se le hace familiar Misako-san? – preguntó de nuevo Satou.

\- No, eso no se encontraba cuando nos fuimos – respondió esta vez la manager, los detectives se miraron, con cautela se acercaron a la caja, la revisaron.

\- Bueno, esto es desagradable – dijo Satou.

\- Hay que revisar las cámaras de seguridad para buscar a la persona que trajo este paquete – dijo Takagi, Conan estaba curioso por el contenido, pero la detective está bloqueándolo de su vista, exasperado, uso un espejo alto cerca de la caja, y con sus gafas se dio cuenta del contenido, la cabeza de un conejo, ahora entendía la renuencia de mostrar el contenido, el loco ya estaba en la fase final de su obsesión.

\- También hay que llevar la carta para las muestras que se puedan sacar en el laboratorio y esta caja – dijo Satou.

\- Bien, Takagi, revisa las cámaras de seguridad, mientras Satou va al laboratorio – el inspector Megure le estaba dando una mirada en la espalda, sabía que le estaba diciendo a Takagi que se lo llevará con él porque ya sabían que iba a estar merodeando, odiaba ser pequeño.

Quince minutos después, estaban en el circuito cerrado del hotel, viendo las imágenes de todas las cámaras de seguridad, tratando de encontrar a un sospechoso llevando una caja de regalo.

Era tedioso, pero mejor que esperar afuera, Ran fue la primera que lo vio en el pasillo en la cámara de recibidor.

\- Mira, esa persona lleva la misma caja de regalo – dijo ella señalando a un hombre, estatura estándar, usando un uniforme de entrega, y una gorra en su cabeza, dejando oculta su cara para la cámara de seguridad, ¿cómo paso la seguridad del hotel?, también fue cuando se mostró un pequeño incidente con un perro callejero que arrastrando a una niña.

\- También está aquí – dijo Takagi viendo la cámara del pasillo de la habitación de Masako-san, donde tampoco se miraba su rostro, saco el destornillador por su posición, aunque no era bastante obvio, y entró cerrando la puerta, tiempo después se ve llegar a la hermana, quien ignoró lo que había pasado anteriormente y entró con su tarjeta, cinco minutos después el sospechoso salía corriendo, alterado por la forma de sus hombros se encontraban, sin embargo, aun escondida su rostro.

En todas las cámaras era lo mismo, solo una cámara a nivel del piso podría haber visto en el menor de los casos parcialmente su cara…

Y se acordó de la reportera de nuevo.

Revisando la cinta del vestíbulo, se dio cuenta que la reportera tenía la vista en la dirección en donde entró el sospechoso, y estaba sacando fotos, tanto que no quería encontrarse con ella, y aquí estamos.

\- No tenemos ninguna toma en donde se vea su rostro – dijo Takagi un poco decepcionado.

\- Detective Takagi – murmuró Conan haciendo su mejor voz curiosa.

\- ¿Qué paso Conan-kun? – preguntó.

\- Esa persona tiene una cámara, quizás saco una foto – dijo señalando a la reportera.

\- Oh cierto, ¿pero qué está haciendo con una cámara?, bueno, no importa, lo más importante es averiguar si saco algo que nos podría ayudar – Conan suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sintió la mirada antes de que vio al niño, a pesar de que esto parecía una investigación para el trabajo, no lo era, era para su futuro atraco, debido a una pulsera de perlas verdes que tendría una exposición en una semana, ahora no podrá llegar a robar nada de ese lugar, para evitar relaciones entre su presencia y un robo, ya había visto lo perspicaz que era el mocoso, y no estaba cometiendo errores, ya no era un novato.

Tan disimuladamente como pudo, se percató del trio de personas acompañando a otras dos, reconoció una cara de los programas de televisión de la noche, levanto una ceja mentalmente, seguramente era para un caso, y trato de evitar una mueca, él niño se dio cuenta de su presencia, y lo reconoció como la linda reportera de la última vez, ¿qué?, él era lindo, regresando con el pequeño, lo ignoro rápidamente para seguir al sequito antes mencionado.

Se mordió el labio contemplativamente.

Él podía irse ahora mismo, pero realmente tenía curiosidad, ¿sacaría alguna jugada como en el restaurante de ramen?, miró su cámara por un momento pensando en que hacer, tomó una decisión rápida y empezó a borrar fotos que muestran lugares sospechosos, como la distribución de cámaras, entradas de ventilación, la seguridad del edificio electrónica, ya no las iba a necesitar, dejo todas las fotos donde se incluía personas, la ventaja de ese hotel, es la cantidad de gente famosa que lo usaba, estaba segura que al menos la chica Mouri sabía que su sección era la farándula y no sería sospechoso.

Tranquilamente esperó, y fue un poco sorprendido en cuando la ambulancia se acercó al hotel, y el montón de paramédicos junto con policías entraron rápidamente, había visto cuatro veces al niño, dos como Kid sin percance, su herida de bala no contaba, y dos en forma "civil", en ambas ocasiones tenía que asistir una ambulancia.

De todas maneras espero, después de otros minutos, los paramédicos se llevaban a un herido de urgencia, miró lo mejor que pudo, y se dio cuenta que esta persona no venía con el niño, ¿había pasado antes de que llegarán?

Siguió esperando, y su espera fue recompensada cuando se dio cuenta de un detective y el pequeño niño que se estaban dirigiendo a su dirección, al final iba a ser útil.

\- Oh, es usted detective – dijo primero tratando de fingir sorpresa. - Hola pequeño Conan-kun – dijo saludando con una sonrisa, vio cómo se movía incómodo.

\- Señorita Kuroba – el detective la reconoció de inmediato.

\- Hola señorita – dijo Conan, bastante incomodo a su presencia.

\- Solo llámenme Kai, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía.

\- Hubo un caso, nos percatamos que estabas tomando fotos, y nos gustaría poder acceder a esa información para nuestra investigación – dijo Takagi.

\- Eso está bien, he estado sacando fotos para una variante de la columna que estoy trabajando, hay un spa increíble con nuevas formas para mantener el cutis limpio, pero no pude resistirme a sacar fotos de las personas, esa es mi sección – dijo explicando su presencia ahí.

\- Lo entiendo, si nos acompaña para nuestro especialista de redes – dijo Takagi.

\- Claro

Diez minutos después, la persona encargada de las redes, estaba revisando las fotos, Kaito estaba muy feliz internamente de haber guardado sus demás fotos, léase del otro mundo, en otra unidad, guardada al lado de la joya que tenía oculta, también sabía que el técnico estaba maravillado por la tecnología y calidad de su cámara, por extraña razón, la tecnología tenía ciertos parecidos a la suya, pero era un poco anticuada en otros, los megapíxeles era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Él miro con curiosidad al niño, que parecía incomodo en su presencia, no quería que lo evitará, porque claramente eso estaba haciendo, saco de su bolso entonces un par de dulces de chocolate.

\- Conan-kun, ¿quieres un poco? – preguntó con una sonrisa, mostrando el dulce, él le miró con desconfianza, eso era un buen chico, se acercó y se agachó a la altura del muchacho, su vestido se subió un poco, pero nada que mostrará sus atributos masculinos, el poder de las medias y el maquillaje, no había otra opción, no estaba usando mascará, porque la gente notaría a la larga las inconsistencias, en su lugar, uso el poder del maquillaje, un rostro podría cambiar dependiendo de la habilidad del maquillador, solo tenía que tener cuidado con su ropa, sus gestos, la peluca era un dolor, pero tenía que hacerse.

\- ¿Eres gimnasta? – de todas las cosas que esperaba en respuesta, una pregunta refiriéndose a eso, no estaba en su lista, también noto el pequeño sonrojo en la cara del niño, y como evitaba mirarlo.

\- Si, pero nunca a nivel profesional, solo lo hago para mantener mi hermosa figura, ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? – preguntó con curiosidad, se dio cuenta de la mirada furtiva a sus piernas.

\- Bueno, si… - y un par de frases incompresibles.

\- Tienes muy buen ojo Conan-kun – dijo él, pero internamente estaba un poco preocupado, se dio cuenta que practicaba gimnasia en una vista rápida a sus piernas cubiertas, y era la segunda vez que lo miraba, tenía que tener cuidado, el pequeño mocoso perspicaz.

\- Me gustaría el dulce – dijo con nerviosismo tomando el dulce, cuando antes estaba indeciso, ah, lo hacía para escapar de la situación, él se lo dio y se alejó, para recuperar espacio.

\- Lo encontramos – dijo triunfante Takagi, deteniendo en una foto, donde se podía ver el rostro del sospechoso en una buena calidad.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esta cámara? – preguntó el técnico maravillado.

\- Estados Unidos, deberían revisar, tienen unas cosas monísimas – contestó él.

\- Estoy llevando las fotos que obtuvimos a la comisaría, gracias por su ayuda – dijo agradecido Takagi.

\- Eso está bien, si no te importa, mi jefe me lo pedirá – dijo él señalando al reportaje.

\- Vi el anterior, fue bueno, no creo que a Megure le importé, eres mejor que otros – dijo Takagi asintiendo, después de eso, la captura del sospechoso fue fácil, ya estaba fichado como un criminal salido de la cárcel hace pocos meses, también encontraron una huella parcial de él en un borde de la caja, y el proceso se llevó con rapidez.

Se despidió con una sonrisa de los Mouri y Conan, quien al parecer tenía un tiempo nervioso después de su interacción, antes de regresar a su casa, se dio prisa para visitar sobre una exposición de oro en un museo, todavía tenía un atraco que planificar.

Continuara…

 _NOTA: Yukiko Kudo no estudio con el padre de Kaito en este fic, tuvo otro maestro, así que ella es buena, pero no tanto como Kaito, y si Shinichi tiene difícil saber cuándo es su madre, menos con Kaito, pero como dicen algunos, todo está en los detalles._


	9. Capítulo 9

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Shinichi estaba un poco mortificado, el día de ayer estaba realmente tratando de encontrar al culpable, no era su intensión hacer un tonto de él, aunque la reportera no se habrá dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, después de todo para ella era solo un niño, no un mirón, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan maldita sea incomodo?, es cierto que antes ha visto piernas de infarto, y visto otras gimnastas, hizo una mueca recordando el parque de atracciones que acabo con su situación actual, ¿pero llegar a tartamudear?.

La única chica que le gustaba era Ran, nadie más.

Aunque no era exactamente gustar, sino más bien, algo, que no podía catalogar.

Su madre se reiría de él si le explicará la situación, ella era una sádica y jugar con su mente solo por diversión.

Bien, él tenía que olvidarse de reporteras entrometidas, había visto de nuevo su artículo del caso de ayer, e hizo otra mueca mental en ver un buen trabajo, esta vez iba sin foto, también hablaba de un spa en otro reportaje, y la columna de ese día trataba de cómo evitar los puntos negros, Ran parecía ser feliz con su nuevo gurú de la belleza, quien había contagiado a Sonoko, y era insoportable, también la chica tenía un plan para invitarla y unirla a su grupo, con su palabra que dicha diosa de los consejos de la belleza debería ser capaz de ser de mejor utilidad con ella.

Escalofríos, escalofríos.

No sabía si decirle a la reportera que huyera, pero no quería estar en su presencia, así que la dejo a su suerte, no es como si tuviera su número, ni nada.

Desestimando la información porque no era importante.

Dos días después, quizás debido haber hecho algo, la reportera estaba en el café Poirot, siendo acosada por Sonoko, y Ran quien trataba de limitar el puño de energía de su amiga, sin éxito al parecer, decidiendo que no quería saber nada, se fue a la agencia, tratando de evitar todo el asunto, sin embargo, cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que nadie estaba presente, y un periódico estaba abierto sobre la mesa descuidadamente.

Era singular, y con curiosidad de acercó, fue recibido por un pequeño cuadro en la esquina, del periódico del día que era Yomiuri Shimbun.

 _Las corrientes nos llevan al fin del mundo._

 _La santa María lleva en sus brazos la vida._

 _Más preciosa que los chicos dorados._

 _Me llevaré su hermosa sonrisa._

 _Kaito Kid (garabato)_

Era el sujeto de blanco, y esta vez la nota había llegado a la prensa, hizo un suspiro mental, esperando que la policía tomara precauciones adicionales, el ladrón era un mago también, vio la nota de nuevo para descifrarla, pero antes de que eso pasará, la puerta fue abierta de nuevo.

\- Ah, Conan-kun, estas de vuelta – era Ran, quien venía acompañada de cierta reportera.

\- Ran-neechan, Kai-neechan – dijo saludando a las dos, cuando entró la chica reportera, se dio cuenta de porque estaba ahí, Ran la había invitado para cambiarse, una mancha de chocolate estaba en su blusa y su pantalón.

\- Es un placer verte, Conan-kun – dijo la reportera.

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Por accidente Sonoko le echó encima un batido de chocolate a Kai-san, y le ofrecí un cambio de ropa – dijo Ran mirando apenada.

\- Oh – dijo solamente el pequeño detective.

\- Si nos disculpas, por favor sígueme – dijo Ran de nuevo a la reportera, ella le siguió, dejando solo a Conan de nuevo.

Regreso de nuevo a la nota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De muchas maneras que había pensado en como volverse a ver con el pequeño detective, no estaba en la lista siendo arrastrado por una chica entusiasta de su trabajo, acompañado por cierta chica Mouri.

Al menos debería estar agradecido que no fueran a un lugar donde necesitaría quitarse la ropa y que eran cosas que las chicas hacían.

Que se hubieran reunido bajo la vivienda de su foco de atención solo era un plus, solo tenía que buscar la mejor excusa para visitar el lugar, dejando un par de pequeños amigos, no había planeado la caída de su batido, pero lo aprovecho de igual manera, era su mejor momento para no levantar sospechas.

Tampoco esperaba al niño, pero andaba más entretenido viendo el periódico, de un rápido vistazo de dio cuenta que estaba más entretenido sobre cierto mensaje que envió ese día, quiso reírse, pero serie inapropiado, había escogido otro periódico para enviarlo al público, para bajar las sospechas, dudaba que la gente se presentará, pero de todas maneras era divertido ver la cara de la policía, aún estaba en sus memorias lo que había pasado cuando regreso la joya.

Siguió a la señorita al baño, mientras ella se fue rápidamente para conseguirle un juego de ropa, Kaito aprovecho para poner dos de sus bebés, dispositivos de escucha a distancia de su propia creación, que a diferencia de otros en el mercado, tenían la forma de una placa, así que se podían poner en lugares donde las grietas estén horizontales o verticales, uniones de muebles, uniones de puertas, aparatos eléctricos, eran una belleza.

Había puesto uno en la puerta de la agencia de detectives en un momento de distracción, con dirección hacia dentro, una pintada de secado rápido para verse como uno más de la madera, no brillaba ni llamaba la atención, y se perdía en las otras grietas en la pintura de la puerta, quien estaba un poco vieja, en la habitación en donde se encontraba ahora, catalogo la habitación donde entró la chica Mouri, como la suya, entonces se enfocó en la otra, dos minutos después, hizo lo mismo en esa puerta, y se dirigió al baño, haciendo pasar el tiempo ocupado, como la limpieza del chocolate, cuando la chica le llevó un juego nuevo de ropa, se cambió rápidamente, y regresó de nuevo a la cafetería, sin pasar con el niño de nuevo, para seguir recibiendo alabanzas sobre su conocimiento de labiales y rubores.

Estaba ansioso por conocer lo que sus micrófonos podrían escuchar.

Continuara…

 _Nota: El enigma es un intento por hacer algo decente, pueden intentar resolverlo._


	10. Capítulo 10

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Nota: roxelanali, gracias por intentar resolver la nota, estabas casi ahí *pulgar arriba*, te deseo suerte en los próximos._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Conan estaba mirando a la policía de manera ridícula, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan confundido la respuesta de un acertijo tan sencillo?

El detective en miniatura veía a Kogoro con acusación, estaban en el hotel "Le maria" que poseía una muy bonita joya dorada llamada "Sourire Enfant", y la policía realmente había creado un operativo más hermético, si estuvieran en el lugar apropiado para dicha situación.

Conan suspiró de nuevo, eran las cinco de la tarde y faltaba casi nada para que el ladrón apareciera… en el verdadero lugar del robo, solo porque estuvo entretenido con un asesinato, un secuestro, un poco con los chicos detectives, quizá no hubiera ocurrido esta clase de deducción equivocada, debió haber prestado más atención, pero el último acertijo lo resolvieron de inmediato, y pensó que lo resolverían de nuevo, error.

Ahora solo estaba pensando en cómo salir del hotel y llegar al verdadero lugar descrito, nadie le estaba prestando atención a él realmente, aprovechando el momento del regodeo insano del viejo, se escapó, recorriendo las calles para encontrar el verdadero lugar, el museo de historia.

El acertijo no fue muy difícil, aunque tenía que admitir que le costó medio día, unas cuantas visitas a google y un poco de repaso escolar.

Recordó internamente de nuevo el acertijo corriendo por las calles, " _Las corrientes nos llevan al fin del mundo. La santa María lleva en sus brazos la vida. Más preciosa que los chicos dorados. Me llevaré su hermosa sonrisa."_

El primer párrafo indicaba la hora, la mitad del segundo el día, ambos unidos daban una referencia, "santa María" podría ser confundido fácilmente con una de las figuras de la religión de la iglesia católica, que fue el error que cometió la policía, pero no tendría sentido con el primer enunciado, tuvo que pensar atentamente para darle otra referencia a "santa María" y "las corrientes nos llevan al fin del mundo", llegó cuando se acordó de cierta fecha conmemorativa de octubre, hace más de 500 años, creían que la tierra era plana, y que si navegabas en dirección recta, te encontrarías el fin del mundo, que técnicamente se representaba como una caída libre, pero cierto grupo de españoles que venían en tres carabelas, una de ellas llamada "santa María", habían llegado a lo que creían era la India, oficialmente, se cree que muchos otros exploradores antes de esa fecha ya habían llegado, pero la versión oficial ponía el 12 de octubre de 1492 como el día en que se conectaban dos mundos, sobre la fecha, la representación del fin del mundo en esa época, era caer por los bordes del mundo, si querían dibujarlo simple, te daría una "L", pero debido a que se trataba a la dirección de occidente, la caída libre era para la izquierda, representando la posición de los mapas actuales como un "⌐", que en un reloj convencional daría dos horas, 3:30 p.m. y 6:15 p.m., si volvías a usar el primer enunciado, también representaba anochecer, en pocas palabras era a las 6:15 p.m..

La mitad del segundo, el tercer y cuarto enunciado, se refería a lo que iba a robar, como se representa a la llegada al continente americano, la pieza debía ser algo del lugar y que se habían llevado los españoles "lleva en sus brazos la vida", se refiere a algo que la carabela se llevó, debido a que los habitantes eran otra cultura, las cosas que ellos consideraban valiosas eran diferentes, para los españoles, el oro era muy valioso que representaría "chicos dorados", pero en Mesoamérica y sus culturas establecidas, existían elementos más valiosos, como el cacao, pero fue descartado, tuvo que hacer una lista para llegar a la respuesta, el jade, considerado más valioso que el oro, y representaba la vida y la fertilidad, en todo caso, el ultimo enunciado representaba el objeto, "me llevare su hermosa sonrisa", la respuesta fue fácil aquí, las máscaras eran el único objeto que tenía labios, solo tenía que buscar el lugar adecuado con dicho artículo.

Así que en resumen, vendrá a robar el 12 de octubre a las 6:15 p.m. la máscara mesoamericana de jade en exhibición del museo de historia que le fue prestada por parte de una exhibición especial de oro y Mesoamérica de parte de México, Belice y Guatemala.

Pensándolo bien, quizás no fue tan fácil.

Bufó molesto y un poco cansado cuando llegó treinta y ocho minutos después al museo, quien aún tenía visitantes, respirando poco a poco, se concentró en esperar, faltaban 37 minutos para la aparición del ladrón estúpido, esta vez, iba a solo disparar su reloj sin preguntar, es hora de demostrar lo buen detective que es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito miró el museo pensando, no había policía por ningún lado, por un momento pensó que podría ser una trampa, haciéndole creer que nadie lo estaba esperando, ya había pasado antes, así que no se confiaba, pero cuando reviso el museo disfrazado como una dulce anciana, no había nada raro, curioso, pincho la radio de la policía, y se dio cuenta que estaban en un hotel francés en sabe dónde.

Kaito sonrió internamente un poco culpable, quizás se emocionó un poco e hizo un acertijo un poco difícil para empezar, quizás debía hacerlos más fácil… claro que no, ¿cómo iban a mejorar si no trataban con algo difícil de vez en cuando?

Solo se quejaba que iba a ser aburrido, aunque ver sus caras después cuando descubran su error sería igual de divertido.

Igualmente no bajo la guardia, después de todo, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad, y fue exactamente lo que pasó, al parecer alguien pudo saber la respuesta de su reto, y había llegado.

Miró a Conan quien estaba revisando a su alrededor, Kaito se fue de inmediato con la naturalidad que estaba acostumbrado a proyectar para estas situaciones, nadie sabía que se podía disfrazar aun, y estaba guardándolo para el futuro, al igual que su habilidad vocal, pero sonrió internamente, ya tenía un público.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan miró todo el lugar para descubrir por donde podría aparecer el mago, dándose cuenta que había muchas personas aun en la exposición, cuando llegó al objeto que iba a ser robado, se dio cuenta de la alta seguridad de la vitrina, reviso de nuevo el lugar, pero nada indicaba un fácil acceso.

Esperó entonces, un poco tensó, mirando a la gente que se acercaba a ver, en la habitación había al menos quince personas, incluyéndolo, y todas eran sospechosas. Cuando la hora llegó, Conan se preparó, sin embargo no esperaba la serpiente… ¿emplumada?, era de un verde brillante, que empezó a salir dentro de la misma vitrina, la gente se dio cuenta de lo inusual, y se acercó curiosa viendo el evento.

La serpiente siguió saliendo, luego se acercó a la máscara, la reviso unos momentos, después la tomo en su boca, y empezó a atravesar la vitrina… ¿Qué paso con el vidrio?, se preguntó un poco en shock, estaba tan concentrando en descubrir el truco, que tardo en notar al sujeto de blanco, quien estaba recibiendo la máscara de la serpiente, en rápido conteo, aún estaban las quince personas en la habitación, más el mago.

\- Gracias Kukulcán – dijo el mago sonriente, mirando a toda su audiencia, mostrando la máscara en señal de triunfo – Espero que hayan disfrutado el espectáculo – y en una bola de humo desapareció, la serpiente empezó a flotar en aire, hasta que estallo en un montón de plumas y papel metálico cayendo por todos lados.

Conan tardó unos momentos en procesar, y salió corriendo de nuevo, buscando las salidas más probables, se encontró con la más factible, que iba al jardín botanico, el cual estaba un poco vacío, pero si llegaba a la barda, podría desaparecer, corriendo rápidamente, trató de encontrar un indicio, no tardó demasiado, pero era más porque parecía que el ladrón lo estaba esperando.

\- ¡Felicidades! – dijo con diversión el sujeto.

\- Regresa la máscara, es un objeto de valor histórico – dijo Conan preparando su reloj.

\- Por supuesto que voy a devolverla, duh – dijo el mago divertido aun – pero por el momento, fuiste el único que llegó, ¿no era tan difícil el acertijo?, ¿no? – preguntó de nuevo, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Claro que no – dijo bufando el detective.

\- No es bonito llamar idiota a la gente – dijo el ladrón divertido.

\- ¡Yo no dij….! – estaba refutando, pero el ladrón no lo dejo.

\- Lo pensaste – dijo completamente seguro, dejando un momento de silencio.- Ah, parece que mi tiempo se acabó, es un placer verte de nuevo Edogawa Conan, y si fuera tú, le diría a la policía que mejore de su red de información y redes electrónicas, son fáciles de hackear – y lanzando otra bomba de humo, desapareció de nuevo.

Conan se quedó de piedra un momento, ¿hackeo a la policía para saber su nombre?, maldita sea.

Continuara…

 _Nota: Kukulcán es el dios maya relacionado con el viento y la sabiduría; su nombre significa serpiente emplumada en maya. Es el equivalente al Quetzalcóatl de los aztecas._


	11. Capítulo 11

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Conan aún estaba de mal humor, después de ese robo el pasado lunes doce de octubre, la máscara aún no había vuelto a las manos de policía, posiblemente ahora si será un ladrón cualquiera, y no regresará su botín, dado que han pasado cuatro días, siendo viernes.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba, fue lo rápido que viajo la noticia entre la población general, un poco de prensa entrometida, entrevistas a testigos y la policía siendo silenciosa debido a su falló, y había gente hablando sobre el idiota mago como si no hubiera un mañana.

La mitad estaba impresionada por la hazaña, y la otra mitad era escéptica sobre este criminal tan vistoso, parecía ejercer incredulidad que algo tan llamativo, haya entrado y salido como Pancho por su cara como si nada.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba a Conan eran dos cosas, debido al comentario final del estúpido ladrón, le pidió a Haibara que revisara la base de datos de la policía por si las moscas, no había nada de él, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera menciones, solo hablaban de vez en cuando del viejo Kogoro, lo que hizo sospechar a ambos, ¿Por qué soltaría semejante mención de la nada?, ¿y de donde realmente había sacado su nombre?, él nunca se presentó, tampoco parecía particularmente sorprendido que era el único que se presentó al atraco en el museo, y parecía muy feliz, de una manera perturbadora. Por petición de Haibara, ambos iban a estar al pendiente por el sujeto de blanco.

La segunda cosa que le estaba molestando, era por Sonoko, de alguna manera, ella creía que Kid era impresionante, y que ella sería su fan, incluso Ran miraba con cierta renuencia a las locuras de su amiga.

Fantástico, lo que necesitaba, una fan obsesiva que hablará cierta cantidad de ladrones idiotas, era de una manera, realmente tortuoso, estaba pateando un balón directo en la cara la próxima vez…

¿Por qué estaba pensando para la próxima vez?

Hizo un gruñido mental, necesitaba alejarse de esa locura, preferentemente ahora, quizás debería llamar a Hattori para que lo alejara de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia de cierto detective, Kaito estaba reluciente, su semana había estado de maravilla, recibió un aumento de sueldo, ahora se encargaba de los horóscopos diarios, era divertido escribir las probabilidades para las personas, aunque tenía algunos planes para esa sección después, también era completamente anónima.

La segunda cosa que le había otorgado aumento, fue la nueva sección de correspondencia a su columna de belleza, al parecer había tenido bastante fans que le mandaban cartas, y su jefe estaba más que dispuesto a darle una sección del periódico para respuestas.

Kaito no iba decir que no a las oportunidades, es por eso que no había podido regresar la máscara, ver la cara de incredulidad de la policía también había sido divertido, y la forma en que se echaban la culpa entre si también.

Pero ya había escogido la forma de regresar su pequeña compañía, contuvo sus risas, porque aún estaba trabajando, oh estaba deseando poder ver la cara del inspector Nakamori.

Volviendo a su trabajo, se concentró en otras de sus actividades, sus micrófonos no habían recogido gran cosa, solo las actividades normales de la casa, y el niño se comportaba muy infantil, creando un poco de choque con su actitud en sus encuentros previos, ¿quizás se comportaba diferente dependiendo de las personas?

Es cuando quisiera tener sus palomas, quizás debería conseguir algunas, pero no sabía si era sabio, pero realmente eran buenas para seguir gente, gimió un poco internamente, aunque había otra cosa que le llamó atención.

¿Quién era Hattori?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se despertó en la oficina, el inspector Nakamori se sentía como si la presión de los últimos días había desaparecido, después de la equivocación tan horrible sobre el lugar de robo, había sentido como mucha gente cuestionaba su capacidad, incluido los puestos mayores.

Bufo molesto viendo la hora, percatándose que por el día de hoy, se podía retirar, sintió un poco pesada su cabeza, pero lo desestimo, justo cuando camino unos cuantos pasos de su oficina, se encontró con la mirada de varios oficiales.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el inspector, levantando una ceja.

\- Inspector Nakamori – uno de los oficiales señalo a su cabeza, curioso, el inspector llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, donde se encontró con la sensación fría de un objeto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo en la cabeza? – preguntó el inspector conteniendo la calma.

\- La máscara de jade – dijo el inspector.

\- ¿Había alguien sospechoso? – preguntó de nuevo, quitándose la máscara con mucho cuidado, en donde había una nota adjunta.

" _No era tan difícil mi acertijo, un niño de siete años pudo resolverlo, más esfuerzo en el siguiente" Kaito Kid (Garabato)_

\- Ese hij… - por el bien de los lectores, censuramos esta parte, pero todo el mundo sabe que la policía empezó un arduo trabajo para saber cómo había llegado hasta la estación de policía, otra vez.

En una zona diferente, un ladrón fantasma estornudaba, sonriendo internamente porque sabía lo que estaba pasando, mientras miraba de reojo una tienda de mascotas.

Continuara…


	12. Capítulo 12

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Fic de varios capítulos de duración corta, con crack, humor, shone-ai, referencias de mundos paralelos, magia, Akako-sama siendo ella misma, Crossdressing. Sigue el canon levemente, pero con muchas libertades, así que AU._

 _Resumen: El mundo A tiene a Kaito Kid. El mundo B tiene a Shinichi Kudo. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren. A menos claro que alguien interfiera con magia. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 _Tauro_

 _20 abril – 20 mayo_

 _Este sábado es brillante para ti, hoy recibirás la visita de un amigo, y tendrás un montón de diversión, pero también debes tener cuidado y ser prudente con tus decisiones, tú número de la suerte es el tres._

Conan parpadeó por el horóscopo de ese día, por un momento vago, sintió que iba dirigido a él, pero era ridículo, solo era una coincidencia que Hattori iba a venir a visitarlo hoy de todos los días, se burló en su interior, solo era él estando aburrido.

\- ¿Estas emocionado porque Hattori está visitando? – preguntó Ran dándole el desayuno.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo con voz jovial, realmente necesitaba un momento donde podrá ser él un momento.

\- También vendrá Kazuha, eso estaría bien, Kai-san dijo que vendría, tenía unos boletos para un espectáculo de magia que no sabia como utilizar, y me los quiso dar, pero le ofrecí que viniera con nosotros, podremos salir juntos – dijo Ran emocionada, hace tiempo que no la veía tan animada… pero.

\- ¿Kai-neechan vendrá? – preguntó dudativo, a donde vaya esa reportera, parecía que Sonoko estará a sus espaldas, había llamado a Hattori para que ese escenario horrible fuera alejado de su persona.

\- Sí, aunque no podrá venir Sonoko, su madre la llamó para un evento – dijo su amiga de la infancia suspirando con derrota.

\- Es una lástima – dijo Conan, en el interior muy aliviado, un problema menos, ahora solo tenía que mantener la boca de su amigo cerrada… gimió interiormente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito estaba muy feliz, había planeado los boletos para el espectáculo de magia en el preciso momento que se dio cuenta de la cita de su pequeño interés con el tal Hattori, había investigado, y después de unas cuantas notas de policía, casos de homicidio y páginas de información en la red, se dio cuenta que era un detective juvenil, era considerado el otro detective representante de Japón, junto con el desaparecido Shinichi Kudo, siendo su apodo el detective de occidente.

Internamente se preguntó por los apodos que daba la prensa, pero lo desestimo, él no era nadie para estar hablando.

Cuando llegó a la residencia del pequeño detective, toco la puerta, esperando a que le recibiera.

\- Kai-san, es bueno verte, pasa, falta que lleguen unos amigos y podremos salir – dijo Ran siendo amable.

\- Ran-chan, Conan-kun, gracias por invitarme – dijo el mago, aunque era más una auto invitación, que la chica Mouri no se había dado cuenta de eso, no era su problema.

\- Hola Kai-neechan – saludo con una sonrisa amable el niño, Kaito había tomado precauciones desde el incidente del vestido, era imposible que Conan encontrara inconsistencias ahora, a menos claro en ciertas situaciones extenuantes.

Justo en ese momento la puerta fue tocada de nuevo.

\- Debe ser Hattori y Kazuha – dijo la chica Mouri de nuevo, donde efectivamente eran los adolescentes de Osaka.

\- Hola Ran-san, Ku ku Conan-kun - dijo el adolecente moreno.

¿Ku?

Kaito parpadeo por el fraseo extraño, y más cuando el adolecente fue fulminado por el niño, de una manera impresionante, casi como en sus encuentros como Kid, ¿es un desliz?

\- Es un placer conocerles, soy Kuroba Kai – dijo educadamente Kaito mientras se presentaba.

\- Oh, Sonoko y Ran me han hablado de ti, tu columna es genial, soy Kazuha Toyama y este idiota es Hattori Heiji - dijo la chica de coleta.

\- ¡Hey! – dijo el moreno pero fue ignorado.

\- Un gusto conocerlos – respondió de nuevo el mago.

\- Ahora que las presentaciones están a mano, vayamos al espectáculo de magia – Ran estaba radiante mientras los dirigía a la salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan suspiró, miró a Hattori, quien parecía observar detenidamente a la reportera, el detective mini levanto una ceja con curiosidad, ellos se habían quedado un poco rezagados, dejando a las chicas hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Conan, sintiendo una vena extraña deslizarse por su estómago, la ignoro.

\- Uhmm, no lo sé, solo que me dio la impresión, que si fueras una chica, te parecerías a ella… o algo así – dijo el detective moreno, quien volvió a analizar a la reportera, quien dirigió su vista para mirarlos un breve momento, y siguió hablando con las otras chicas.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería?, no nos parecemos en nada – aparte de género y la diferencia de edad obviamente, ella tenía ojos castaños, su pelo era mucho más oscuro que el de él, sus mejillas eran altas, su mandíbula era fina, la forma de sus ojos era redondeada, sus frente no era tan amplia, absolutamente nada en común.

\- Es por eso que sigo analizándola, fue un breve momento, pero entre más la miró, menos se parece a ti, ella es linda, tú eres un demonio – dijo el detective mayor sin arrepentimiento, fue recompensado por una patada bien dada en la espinilla.

\- Por eso sigues perdiendo en deducciones – dijo el mini detective, alcanzado a las chicas, dejando al otro quejarse.

Cuando Hattori se medió recupero, fue recibido por la mirada enojada de Kazuha, quien se ponía entre Hattori y Kuroba, Conan tuvo un momento de diversión a costa de su amigo, ¿Quién iba a creer que la chica confundiría las miradas de Hattori por otra cosa?, se lo merecía.

El espectáculo de magia no estaba mal, pero no era lo mejor que había visto, aunque Ran y Kazuha parecían muy emocionadas por los trucos, Hattori parecía algo interesado, pero no mucho, quien parecía muy concentrada en el espectáculo, pero claramente feliz era la reportera, ella miraba embelesada, viéndose linda… er, Ran también era linda, su sonrisa opacaba el sol cada día, si eso.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, las chicas estaban emocionadas demostrando sus conclusiones, hasta que el grito se escuchó, en piloto automático él y Hattori corrieron en la dirección del escándalo, donde un hombre de 40 años estaba colgado sobre su cuello al lado del escenario, que daba a la pared, con la cuerda que abre el telón, el sujeto aún estaba vivo, pero no por mucho si no lo bajaban de ahí de inmediato.

Cuando Hattori estaba a punto de ayudar a liberar presión sobre el cuello del hombre, tres cuchillos salieron en dirección de la cuerda, el primero corto una parte, el segundo quedo un poco más arriba, pero el tercero dio en el mismo lugar que el primero, y el hombre fue liberado, cayendo el metro cuarenta que estaba sobre el piso.

Ninguno de los dos presto atención al hecho hasta que comprobaron que el hombre iba a vivir, y lo inmovilizaron en el piso, seguramente tenía una lesión seria después de estar colgado de esa manera.

\- Por favor no se mueva – dijo Hattori a la víctima, quien trataba de respirar adecuadamente y quien claramente estaba en shock.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Ran fue la primera que pregunto.

\- Llama a una ambulancia, el hombre está herido – dijo Conan, pero mirando a todos lados para ver a los culpables, el que intento matar al hombre, y quien había cortado la soga, Ran busco su celular de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó la reportera, quien se acercó rápidamente a la víctima, ofreciéndose nuevamente como enfermera improvisada, Hattori fue liberado para ayudar a la investigación.

\- Estaba colgado – respondió simplemente el de Osaka, mirando los detalles de su alrededor.

\- Ya vienen en camino, también llamé al inspector Megure – dijo Ran, quien se acercó a Kuroba para ayudar a tranquilizar al hombre, el cual parecía respirar con relativa normalidad, pero aún estaba asustado.

\- ¿Cómo lo ves Hattori? – preguntó Conan cuando estuvieron alejados de los oídos.

\- Que tuvo suerte, vi la escalera que tiraron en una esquina, una caída mal, y se hubiese roto el cuello, además, quien haya lanzado esos tres cuchillos, también ayudo – dijo el detective de Osaka.

Conan pensó lo mismo, si no fuera por los tres… tres… ¿era una broma?

\- Hattori, que piensas de la pista "tres" – su compañero le miró sin entender, hasta que se le ilumino el rostro, miró de nuevo el lugar, percatándose de una de las escaleras para subir a los circuitos del techo que tenía el número tres escrito levemente, debido al tiempo transcurrido entre el grito y los cuchillos no había pasado tanto tiempo, y dada a posición de la persona, no pudo haber sido un asesino solamente.

\- Esto va a ser divertido – dijo el chico de Osaka.

Cuando la policía llegó, Conan y Hattori ya sabían quiénes eran los culpables, tres de los principiantes de mago estaban sacando de la competencia a su maestro, para tener la oportunidad de hacer espectáculos, querían hacerlo pasar por un accidente, pero eran demasiado torpes y un poco inexpertos, lo cual demostraba porque su maestro aun no los dejaba actuar, al menos el mago iba a estar bien.

Pero eso no significaba nada, ese horóscopo había tenido suerte.

Continuara…


	13. Capítulo 13

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 13.**

Ese niño tiene muy mala suerte.

Fue la frase que le siguió hasta el departamento después de un día muy cansado, él había planeado un día tranquilo, y luego presentar los tres regalos para Conan, un peluche, una cámara fotográfica de juguete de buena calidad y unos boletos para un parque de diversiones, esa era la razón por la cual había puesto que el número tres era de suerte, ¿quién iba a creer que todo se arruinaría por un intento de asesinato?, al menos la victima sobrevivió, más por su buena puntería, en cuando vio al pobre hombre colgado, tomo la primera arma que estuvo en su alcance, que resultaron ser cuchillos en una maleta, de un espectáculo que habían visto anteriormente, con la mayor discreción, simplemente los lanzó.

Y cuando todo estuvo razonablemente controlado, vio con fascinación como Conan y el chico Hattori estaban resolviendo el caso, como dos socios con mucha experiencia, y la forma en que el chico de Osaka trataba al niño, como un igual, alguien que estaba a su nivel, era extraño…

Y luego estaba ese pequeño desliz, ¿ku?, tenía un vago conocimiento que Hattori y Conan se conocían hace casi dos años, ¿Por qué lo había confundido con ku?, y luego estaba la mirada enojada del pequeño, como si fuera algo que no debía decir, había muchas ideas que estaban inundando su cabeza, porque entre más tiempo pensaba, más teorías locas venían a su cerebro, como que su primo de apellidaba Kudo, y se comportaban como dos amigos cercanos… y la desaparición del adolecente que se parecía a él, sus pocas apariciones en secreto, la sincronización casi perfecta de la presencia de uno y otro, al igual que el comportamiento dispar de Conan, y sus grandes ojos llenos de sabiduría.

Era como si Conan fuera la versión pequeña o encogida del detective mayor, pero eso era imposible… mierda, no tenía como refutar ese pensamiento persistente, después de todo, él venía de otro mundo alternativo, donde había magia…

Bien, sin pruebas, no hay delito, puede que Kaito solo estaba pensando de más, aunque si el chico conocía una bruja, y la ha enfadado, pues…

Dejo sus ojos vagar por su departamento, viendo a las nuevas habitantes de la casa, eran cuatro palomas jóvenes, quienes empezarían un nuevo sequito de palomas entrenadas para este mundo, su utilidad no podría ser negada, y aunque no estarían listas a lo largo del año vigente, el próximo año sonaba muy interesante.

Sonrió de nuevo interiormente, regresando a Conan, él realmente necesitaba saber a verdad, la curiosidad estaba comiendo su estomago, si era un niño normal bueno, si resultaba otra cosa, pues…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Tauro_

 _20 abril – 20 mayo_

 _Deberías conseguir mejores amigos, nunca sabes cuándo puede ser útil. En los próximos días recibirás una sorpresa, el número de la suerte de hoy es catorce._

Conan parpadeo ante el periódico, eso era un poco inesperado, pero lo ignoro, no estaba leyendo tonterías como Sonoko, quien estaba fielmente loca con la columna de la reportera, e intento recordar el caso de ayer.

Aunque había atrapado a los culpables, no pudieron identificar quien había lanzado los cuchillos, el dueño de ellos, era un acróbata que había salido al principio del espectáculo de magia, y él había negado el uso de dichas armas dentro del recinto, es más, estaban en un maletín, alguien había abierto el bloqueo, y había usado tres para salvar al hombre, y ese salvador, tenía que estar entre las personas que estaban ahí, o a los alrededores.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los trabajadores del lugar los habían usado, se sacaron huellas digitales, y solo aparecieron las de su dueño, era un misterio sin resolver, aunque Hattori y él habían deducido a personas quienes pudieron hacer semejantes tiros, ninguno tuvo suerte.

Suspiró preparándose para un domingo aburrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito silbo en voz baja mientras caminaba por la calle, no llevaba su disfraz de Kai, ni tampoco su cara real, estaba en el disfraz de un hombre de treinta años caminando en el atardecer del domingo, aun había gente, pero hoy llevaba un sobre muy especial en su ropa, nuevo atraco de Kid estaba en proceso, el mago estaba muy feliz, ¿la policía lo resolvería esta vez?

El recorrido no solo era para llevar la carta a un periódico, también era para sacar algunas fotos que iba a necesitar, podría pasar como un turista interesado.

Se entretuvo hasta que oscureció, cuando estaba regresando después de dejar su nuevo aviso, se percató de dos hombres con un abrigo negro en la periferia de su vista que se adentraba a un callejón, le dio cierta sensación parecida a la de Snake.

Kaito miró disimuladamente de nuevo a la dirección, sospesando sus opciones, quizás no era nada, y solo era una persona normal, pero…

Suspiro acercándose al lugar, siendo tan natural como el aire, sin levantar sospechas, entró al callejón con cuidado.

Mientras en el callejón un hombre con traje estaba entregando una mochila a dos hombres de negro, el hombre más robusto la tomo, mirando su interior, dando un cabeceo afirmativo a su acompañante.

\- Puedes irte, esteremos esperando el siguiente pago – dijo el hombre de cabello plateado, quien estaba mirando la salida del callejón con cierta sospecha, el hombre con traje se adentró a una puerta que daba a un edificio.

\- Hermano – dijo el hombre robusto esperando.

El hombre plateado se apresuró silenciosamente por el callejón, revisando con su vista todo, llegando a la calle de nuevo, donde no había nada sospechoso, él pensó que lo estaban mirando...

\- Vámonos – ordenó dado otra vista al callejón, sin nada que resaltará, ambos se retiraron.

Mientras tanto, un mago ladrón tenía el corazón acelerado, mientras daba en terminar la grabación, y que esta quedará guardada en su cámara, suspiró silenciosamente en alivio, fue buena idea escalar el edificio, y grabar lo sucedió desde el techo, ese hombre plateado era muy hábil, un descuido, y quizás estaría siendo buscado, se alegraba de su disfraz.

Miro su cámara con sentimientos encontrados, al parecer se había encontrado con la famosa organización que estaba en la sombras, y de la cual había visto indicios, quizás era hora de hacer casas de seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El martes se levantó sin animó, aún tenía en su cabeza a posibles candidatos, pero ninguno parecía probable para él, aunque sabía que también se limitaba porque no había visto las habilidades de las personas en ese lugar, de todas maneras estaba feliz por su ayudante anónimo.

Se sentó para desayunar en la mesa, donde una copia del periódico Yukan Fuji estaba en la mesa, algo revuelto, Conan lo hojeo con curiosidad, dado que ese periódico no lo habían comprado nunca, se encontró con un cuadro que se estaba volviendo familiar.

 _Él Rix espera ansioso la batalla_

 _La mesnada protegerá su trono_

 _Cuando Samhain se reúna con Gregorio_

 _Me llevaré la victoria de Túmulo_

 _Kaito Kid (Garabato)_

Oh, es el loco de blanco de nuevo, Conan suspiró mientras intentaba resolver el acertijo, esta vez sí que le daría un balonazo en la cabeza.

Continuara…

 _N/A: Nuevo acertijo, suerte a quien intente resolverlo._


	14. Capítulo 14

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 14.**

\- Así que me estas llamando, ¿por qué? – preguntó por teléfono la voz inconfundible del detective de occidente, Conan estaba en la casa del profesor Agasa, dado que había una muy buena razón.

\- Es por el loco de blanco – dijo el detective, gruñendo mirando las notas que tenía en una pequeña libreta, había resuelto la nota un día después, que también le había costado un poco de investigación y la visita a la biblioteca Kudo, incluso estuvo a punto de olvidarse de la escuela, si Ran no le hubiese regañado.

\- ¿El loco de blanco? – preguntó un poco confundido su amigo.

\- Ha estado saliendo en los periódicos – dijo el detective encogido, con cierto despecho ahí.

\- ¿Por qué suenas como si fuera personal? – pregunto todavía confundido su amigo.

\- Se ha escapado dos veces después de robar un artículo valioso, para luego entregarlo de una manera muy burlesca – confesó el detective.

\- Oh, ya me acuerdo, ¿pero porque me llamas?, pensé que querías atraparlo – dijo el detective de Osaka.

\- Kogoro tiene un cliente en Miyagi, regresamos después del atraco – dijo el mini detective - también la policía no tiene ni idea de donde será el robo, de nuevo – lo último lo dijo en forma de reproche.

\- Así que me llamas para ayudar a la policía, y capturar a este ladrón en tu nombre – dijo Hattori intuyendo la respuesta.

\- Básicamente, ¿has leído la nota? – preguntó viendo sus notas de nuevo, donde el acertijo estaba en la cabeza, "Él Rix espera ansioso la batalla, la mesnada protegerá su trono, cuando Samhain se reúna con Gregorio, me llevaré la victoria de Túmulo".

\- Si, reconocí la palabra "Rix", como la palabra rey en celta, al igual que mesnada se refiere a ejército, compaña o procesión de muertos, que también se liga con Samhain, que los celtas creían que reunía a los vivos y a los muertos – dijo Hattori recordando lo que había averiguado.

\- Exacto, la frase "cuando Samhain se reúna con Gregorio", se refiere al día y la hora, el día de Samhain es el 31 de octubre, mientras Gregorio puede hacer referencia al Papa Gregorio VIII que fue quien instalo el día de los todos los santos el primero de noviembre, si es el encuentro, será a la media noche – dijo Shinichi.

\- Sin embargo aún no descubro el objeto a robar – dijo Hattori un poco cansado.

\- También tuve problemas en esa parte, pero me enfoque en la parte celta de los significados, la primera, la segunda y tercera frase da una pista, se refiere a un arma, la era de Túmulo es una época donde los celtas fabricaban su armas de manera rudimentaria, sus más famosas armas son sus espadas – explico Shinichi.

\- Oh, ya veo, una espada celta, pero no he odio de ninguna exposición celta en Tokio – dijo Hattori, algo pensativo.

\- Si, no hay, incluso investigue en otras ciudades, pero ninguna tenía algo celta en sus museos, así que busque en el acertijo de nuevo, fue cuando me percate que quizás el segundo renglón tenía una pista, "la mesnada protegerá su trono" – dijo Shinichi de nuevo.

\- Te refieres a la palabra mesnada, ¿no?, pero un ejército, ¿se refiere a la policía? – preguntó Hattori pensando en varios grupos que podrían encajar.

\- Pensé lo mismo, pero hay tantas posibilidades que es ridículo, pero si piensas en un edificio con una mesnada, que puede ser un ejército, compaña o procesión de muertos, recuerda la fecha, 31 de octubre – dijo Shinichi.

\- Ya veo, Halloween, lo más sensato sería pensar entonces en una procesión de muertos, que sería acorde al tema, pero edificios que contengan una procesión de muertos, no creo que el ladrón ese quiera ir a un cementerio – dijo Hattori, esta vez interesado en la solución, después de todo, él no había llegado tan lejos.

\- Quitando esa clase de lugares, ¿qué otras opciones tenemos? – preguntó Shinichi, claramente él sabía la respuesta, pero estaba probando a su amigo.

\- Si no son muertos reales, quizás un edificio con pinturas, estatuas o muñecos que puedan encajar, y que tengan un objeto celta en custodia – dijo el detective de oriente.

\- Si, esa fue la parte difícil, fue cuando me acorde del ejercito de piedra en China, técnicamente sería un ejército, pero claramente el ladrón no está robando en China, así que me enfoque en algo parecido en Japón, encontré que el templo Sanjūsangen-dō de Kioto, es quien posee varias esculturas de madera, una gran cantidad de ellos, que están resguardadas ahí – dijo el detective.

\- ¿Pero no son estatuas de monjes? – preguntó Hattori confundido.

\- Si, lo son, pero si nos enfocamos a la procesión de muertos, encaja, además de que tienen un pequeño artículo en resguardo – dijo el detective, su homologo sabia de que estaba hablando.

\- Déjame adivinar, una espada de un rey celta – dijo Hattori, cuatro frases habían terminado en varios minutos de discusión sobre su respuesta, este chico parecía saber cómo hacer un acertijo.

\- Si, llegó hace diez años, y la tienen en cuidado en lo que deciden en que museo colocarla, por eso nadie del publico sabe sobre ella ahora, tuve que verificar las noticias anteriores para comprobarlo – dijo Shinichi.

\- Así que es resumen, a las 12:00 am, del 31 de octubre al 01 de noviembre, el loco de blanco robara la espada del rey celta en el templo Sanjūsangen-dō de Kioto, y tú quieres que lo detenga – dijo finalmente el detective de occidente – solo pudiste haberme dicho la respuesta – replico el de Osaka.

\- ¿Y cómo pensabas explicar a la policía tú deducción? – dijo Shinichi con burla.

\- Bien, bien, lo haré, pero si lo atrapo demostraré que soy mejor que tú – dijo Hattori con regodeándose.

\- Lo dice quien no sabía la repuesta – dijo el detective, mientras colgaba, no dejando que replicará.

\- Ese mocoso – dijo Hattori en voz baja, pero la emoción empezando a zumbar, es hora de que le demuestre como se hace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito se encontraba emocionado, había preparado todo lo que necesitaba para el robo próximo, y se estaba regocijando en el interior, lástima que su pequeño interés no iba a poder asistir, al menos sabía que había resuelto el enigma, y seguramente la policía estaría ahí, oh bueno, estaba ansioso por descubrir que es lo que intentarían para atraparlo.

Luego dio una mirada a una memoria USB que dejo inocentemente en la mesa de su departamento, era azul, con una etiqueta que decía "01", en esa USB estaba el video que había podido sacar a los hombres de negro, la había separado de su cámara, e iba a hacer copias también, ya estaba buscando una casa de seguridad y un escondite.

\- Realmente necesito un escondite, esta pequeña cosa solo será el principio – dijo tomando la USB para mirarlo detenidamente, una de sus nuevas palomas se posó en su hombro, la pequeñas criaturas serán muy útiles para esta clase de gente. – no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer ahora, es mejor concentrarse en Kioto.

Continuara…


	15. Capítulo 15

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 15.**

Quizás él debió haber pedido más instrucciones y características del ladrón, se dijo Hattori en su lecho de muerte, bueno, no, pero estaba seguro que casi estaba muerto, la humillación que había sufrido nunca podría ser olvidada, gracias a dios que los medios de comunicación no se habían reunido al caos que conllevó proteger la espada celta… ok, la palabra adecuada seria, intentar.

Él solo quería morir, la dignidad de un hombre puede ser mellada con lo que tenía puesto, él no había llegado con esa cosa al atraco, pero en algún momento entre el humo rosa y los empujes, ahora estaba usando esa cosa.

No era el único afectado por el esquizofrénico ladrón, pero era el único que llevaba un puto vestido.

No solo la policía logró ser disfrazado en trajes de Halloween, también la espada fue robada de una manera muy fácil, un segundo estaba ahí, al siguiente el ladrón la tenía en sus manos enguantadas de blanco.

Nadie sabía de donde había salido, pero habían revisado todas las salidas y entradas, y todas estaban bloqueadas, cada policía estaba en su lugar, entonces, ¿por dónde había entrado?

Aun recordaba sus palabras.

\- Buenas noches, es un placer que hayan venido a la fiesta de este día, ¿are?, ¿por qué no están vestidos para la ocasión? – preguntó de una manera que recordaba a un niño preguntando por su regalo de cumpleaños, en ese momento, todos en esa sala dieron un paso atrás inconscientemente.

\- Deja de hablar tonterías, ¡Estas arrestado! – dijo el inspector Nakamori, gritando hacia la dirección del mago, junto con otro grupo de policías.

\- Bueno, no importa, eso puede ser arreglado fácilmente – el detective de Osaka sintió un escalofrió cuando vio aquella sonrisa.

Y luego el humo rosa lo inundo todo, cuando se despejo, varios policías usaban trajes de piratas, samuráis, momias, vampiros, zombies, etcétera, pero él tenía el puto vestido.

Negro, con volantes, de Maid porno o algo, porque la maldita falda estaba más corta de lo que debería, o quizás solo era su orgullo de hombre herido, algún policía se compadeció de él, porque le trajo una manta para cubrirse.

Duraron un tiempo buscando al ladrón, pero ni su rastro, gracias a los cielos encontraron sus ropas en un cuarto vacío.

Al menos nadie verá ese momento vergonzoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en Miyagi.

Conan estaba esperando el llamado de Hattori, estaba curioso de la forma en que había salido todo, Ran y Kogoro ya estaban dormidos, después de todo era la media noche.

Fue cuando su celular de Shinichi mostró la notificación de un mensaje, el número era de Hattori. Conan con curiosidad abrió el mensaje interesado, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Hattori en un vestido de Maid negro, con delantal blanco, hay volantes en muchas partes, su torso apenas cubierto por el escote, había rosas bordadas en muchos lados, junto con la peluca de coletas largas, había moños, y las medias eran blancas hasta los muslos, con zapatos de tacón de quince centímetros.

Conan parpadeo confundido por la imagen, verifico el número de nuevo, efectivamente era de Hattori.

Se dirigió al baño en piloto automático, y empezó a marcar al número, las primeras diez veces nadie contesto, pero a la onceava.

\- Kudo – dijo el detective de Osaka, algo en su voz estaba claramente muy furioso con algo.

\- ¿No salió bien? – preguntó Shinichi con cuidado, si la imagen era real, entonces podría entender el estado de humor de su compañero.

\- Cuando tenga a ese ladrón en mis manos, voy a enseñarle porque soy el campeón de kendo – dijo oscuramente el detective de Osaka.

\- Solo por curiosidad, ¿me has mandado una foto? – preguntó tentativamente.

\- No, ¿Por qué? – preguntó con recelo.

\- Deberías revisar tus mensajes enviados – dijo con cautela.

Unos segundos después escucho la maldición al aire.

\- Maldita sea, ¡alguien mando esa foto a todos mis contactos desde mi teléfono! – chilló indignado el detective de Osaka, Conan se detuvo, ¿todos sus contactos.

\- Maldita sea Hattori, ¿Quién tomo tu teléfono? – pregunto Conan ahora alarmado.

\- ¿Eh?, nadie de la policía, debió ser el maldito ladrón, no te preocupes, tengo tus dos teléfonos como dos contactos diferentes, y fue solo como cinco minutos, no soy el único que recibió el tratamiento de la foto, el inspector Nakamori esta convulsionando sobre lo mismo – intentó tranquilizar el de Osaka, pero Shinichi reviso su teléfono Conan, donde efectivamente había un mensaje de Hattori, con la misma foto, en el mismo tiempo.

\- Debes tener más cuidado – chilló Conan un poco furioso.

\- Oí, oí, si te has dado cuenta, no tenía mucha opción, me han puesto en esta cosa – se quejó el detective – si hubieses venido, seguro que entenderías, todos los policías recibieron disfraces, a ver qué tal se siente que te pongas un vestido – se quejó Hattori, Conan recibió un escalofrió por la imagen mental.

\- Bien, pero ten más cuidado, no necesitamos alguien entrometido – dijo suspirando Conan.

\- Bien – dijo el detective de Osaka suspirando.

\- Por cierto, te ves bien en esa foto – dijo con burla.

\- Hijo de pu… - Conan colgó antes de que terminará su frase, ahora pensando en la situación, quizás no debería preocuparse, quizás no vio nada… sin embargo, una sensación extraña se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kudo, ¿eh?

Se dijo mentalmente mientras terminaba de apagar todo, había oído la pequeña conversación gracias a un pequeño aparato de escucha que había conseguido hace poco, tenía una batería de cinco horas, pero era más que suficiente.

Su plan de último minuto había dado frutos, cuando se había dado cuenta que el detective de Osaka había sido el que revelo la respuesta de su acertijo, estaba pensando en varias cosas que podría hacer para descubrir un poco más, una forma para descubrirlo era su teléfono, así que ese momento entraron a juego los disfraces, cuando lo tuvo en su poder fue fácil entrar en sus contactos, y dio una rápido vistazo a ellos, Kudo y Conan, salían como dos contactos diferentes, con números diferentes (números que había memorizado), así que mando una foto y dejo un amigo electrónico con la esperanza de descubrir algo, lo cual funciono, y ahora en el hotel donde se hospedaba, estaba revisando mentalmente la conversación.

Dos tontos detectives adolecentes, definitivamente, había visto las fotos de Kudo y Edogawa durante un tiempo, y su similitud era asombrosa, también que Edogawa no existía hasta hace dos años, desaparece uno y aparece otro, como una coincidencia, y en el mundo de Kaito, no había casualidades.

También descubrió que era peligroso para él que le conocieran como Kudo, así que había pasado algo, algo muy grande y potencialmente letal.

Significaba que debía tener cuidado, no solo para el chico, sino por él, un error, y todo se derrumbará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una persona estaba mirando el reporte de nuevo, hablaba sobre un hombre de blanco que robaba con el descaró de informar a la policía, y hacerlo entre sus narices, rompiendo tres buenos sistemas de seguridad, llevándose el artículo en cuestión, aunque no entendía porque regreso los otros dos.

Tal habilidad era impresionante, había conocido ladrones fantasma antes, especialistas de la noche, pero este hombre, había algo en el que era diferente.

Quizás simplemente debería ver más, alguien con esa habilidad en la mitad de la noche sin obstáculos sería un muy importante recurso, tal vez imparable.

Vermount solo sonrió en una esquina, sabiendo los pensamientos de su jefe.

Continuara…


	16. Capítulo 16

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 16.**

Kaito suspiró en su departamento, había sido una semana estresante después del atraco, Sharon Vineyard había llegado a la ciudad, y la prensa de espectáculos se había vuelto loca, aunque loco se había vuelto su sistema de paranoia, que había subido hasta las nubes, había seguido a la mujer unos días, tratando de encontrar una buena foto, pero había algo ahí que le incomodaba, y había desistido para no llamar su atención, era una lección que había aprendido, e iba a usar.

Es una lástima que no podía usar sus palomas todavía, pero su jefe lo entenderá, al menos consiguió una buena foto de ella en el teatro el martes, lo mejor es que ella ya se había ido hoy viernes a Paris, y los nervios que inundaban su sistema se habían calmado un poco.

O quizás estaba un poco paranoico.

Ese mismo día, antes de llegar al aeropuerto para cubrir en el fondo la noticia de la actriz, estaba en un taxi para dirigirse al lugar, cuando se paró momentáneamente por el semáforo en rojo, se había encontrado visualmente con el hombre de cabello blanco tomando café en un establecimiento cercano a la calle, también había un hombre rubio cerca del otro hombre, no muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca, un hombre rubio que se parecía exactamente al chico de la cafetería donde vivía Kudo.

Había tantas cosas extrañas, especialmente del joven rubio, ya trabajaba en una cafetería, porque iría a tomar café en otra, especialmente porque Poirot tenía una calidad alta en su servicio y menú, y había investigado que el servicio a sus trabajadores eran bueno, incluso en días libres, y según la ficha de trabajador del chico, vivía más cerca de la otra cafetería, que de esta, pero había venido más lejos por algo, y luego también estaba el hombre de cabello blanco, que había visto extorsionar a alguien.

Kaito había tomado su cámara sacando tantas fotos como pudo, antes de que el taxi siguiera su camino, el ladrón suspiró con alivió cuando se alejaban de los dos hombres con la luz verde, aunque le hubiese gustado saber más, no estaba preparado para seguir a ninguno, y solamente podría meterse en problemas.

Era un poco irónico, semanas sin encontrar nada, y ahora, estaba viendo pequeños detalles en lugares improbables, suponía que era solo su suerte.

De regresó a su departamento, empezó a crear las copias pertinentes de las fotos, depositándolas en tres memorias usb diferentes, preguntándose si el chico rubio sabía que Kudo estaba con los Mouri, y lo estaba espiando, ese chico sí que tenía mala suerte.

Esto necesitaba más investigación.

Y también necesitaba regresar la espada, por su trabajo le había sido imposible hacerlo de la manera correcta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan estaba aburrido en su cabeza dirigiéndose a la agencia, ya estaba anocheciendo, la preocupación de la foto compartida en sus dos teléfonos había estado en su mente, y se lo había dicho a Haibara, quien frunció el ceño, había una mezcla de confusión, miedo e incredulidad, pero no había pasado nada, lo único que sufrió fue la policía, y fue la humillación, Hattori aún estaba maldiciendo al ladrón, según su amigo, su padre aun lo miraba entre divertido y enojado, su madre le había preguntado si quería decirle algo, y Kahuza había empezado a comprarle vestidos, seguramente para burlarse de él.

Conan estaba feliz de no haber ido, fue en ese momento que vio a la reportera por la ventana, estaba sola, comiendo una cosa asquerosa llena de chocolate, no supo que había caminado hacia ella, hasta que le saludo.

\- Hola Conan-kun – dijo con una sonrisa radiante, Conan se removió incómodo.

\- Hola Kai-neechan – dijo tratando de discernir porque había venido a ella, no estaba en su carácter, aunque su habilidad para seguir el misterio podría estar en contra.

\- Siéntate Conan-kun, estoy cenando, pide lo que quieras, yo te invito – el mini detective podría burlarse de eso, ¿llama comer chocolate la cena?, hizo una mueca interior.

\- Ran-neechan cocina hoy, voy a comer con ella y el tío – dijo Conan, pero aun así se sentó, era la primera vez que estaban de esta manera solos, sin un caso pendiente, no otra gente interrumpiendo, el detective trato de ignorar los nervios que habían logrado entrar a su estómago.

\- Esta bien, entonces, ¿Cómo ha ido la escuela? – pregunto jovialmente, tomando una porción asquerosa de chocolate y comerlo en un solo bocado sin dificultad.

\- Bien, la maestra nos enseñó los quebrados – dijo con su mejor voz infantil extasiada, logrando una suave risa de la reportera, quien sonrió suavemente.

\- Eso suena bien, soy buena para las matemáticas – dijo ella dando otro bocado.

\- Sí, tengo una buena calificación – no sabía porque sentía que debía enseñarle su calificación, pero cuando busco la hoja para enseñarlo, otra escapo.

\- ¿Los girasoles de Van Gogh? – preguntó curiosa viendo la hoja, eran los seis cuadros impresos en una imagen.

\- Ah, sí, el tío de Sonoko-neechan va a ser una exposición de los girasoles, ha estado diciendo toda la semana sobre eso, así que me dio curiosidad – dijo Conan, porque era cierto, el miércoles la loca había estado excitada diciéndole que su tío tenía planeado reunirlos y poder tener una gran portada, ya había hecho cosas igual de escandalosas antes, a Conan no le sorprendería.

\- Es interesante, es una lástima que no puedan ser los siete – dijo ella mirando con nostalgia las pinturas, y algo de diversión.

\- ¿Los siete? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Me refiero a los Girasoles de Ashiya – dijo ella sonriente, mientras dejaba su comida y tomaba su teléfono celular para buscar algo en internet, cuando terminó, le mostró la imagen de cinco girasoles.

\- Creo que oí de eso, se quemaron en la segunda guerra mundial – dijo Conan.

\- Si, como he dicho, es una lástima, realmente sería magnífico ver las siete en vivo – dijo ella, de una forma en que le hizo pensar que se lo estaba imaginando ahora mismo, era lindo ver esos ojos así... er, quería decir, era bueno.

\- Me hubiese gustado ver eso – dijo Conan tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- De hecho, los girasoles de Ashiya son mis favoritos, según los informes tenían un color… - en media hora, la reportera se había puesto a explicar la pintura perdida, incluso Conan se había olvidado de ir a cenar con Ran, mientras Kuroba seguía hablando y hablado, como si la hubiese visto en directo, era una cosa impresionante, parecía como si supiese más de esa pintura que los expertos.

\- Conan-kun, Ran-san te está hablando para cenar - una voz masculina interrumpió la velada, era Amuro, quien miraba a ambos detenidamente.

\- Oh, me olvide, lo siento Kai-neechan – dijo Conan, quien había olvidado que estaba en medio del Poirot.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos luego Conan-kun – se despidió cordialmente, Conan solo sintió como su corazón latía un poco más rápido, pero lo ignoro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito suspiró en la calle, había terminado de salir del lugar, que Kudo estuviera en el lugar no estaba en los planes, pero era bienvenido, especialmente hablar sobre una pintura que en este mundo no existía, era una completa lastima, y aunque disfruto su visita, su plan no era ese, sino el chico Amuro.

Había podido lograr un pequeño rastreador en el chico, dado que la ropa sería muy sospechosa, había tenido que usar su ingenio para otro artículo personal que estuviera con él todo el tiempo, ¿quién iba a pensar que sería un arma?, hablando de personas paranoicas.

Si tenía alguna duda de que el sujeto estaba en el lugar con el otro era una casualidad, pues no.

\- Vamos pequeño ratón, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Continuara…

 _Notas: Efectivamente, los girasoles de Ashiya existen en el mundo A de Kaito, de una manera parecida a la película, pero sin la mala suerte de Conan, y en el mundo B no existen, se han quemado._


	17. Capítulo 17

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 17.**

\- La gente de este mundo es demasiado complicada – dijo con voz bastante baja Kaito mirando a su víctima con binoculares, su posición actual era en un edificio bastante lejos para pasar desapercibido, pero lo suficiente cerca para ver a su misión autoimpuesta. El sujeto Amoru Tooru, si es que su nombre era real, había pasado una semana desde que había dejado su pequeño regalo, y el sujeto había estado dando algunas vueltas interesantes por la ciudad, todas sospechosas en su opinión, y documentadas para un evento posterior.

Debido a que la batería duraba poco, ya ha tenido que hacer tres cambios, y había visitado a la chica Mouri y la chica Suzuki en el Poirot más veces de las normales, pero debido a la exposición de los girasoles tenía una excusa, incluso ya le habían contactado para ser la reportera, debido al riesgo, esta es la última vez que iba a espiarlo de ese modo, mientras buscaba otro método más eficaz.

Aunque ver la cara refunfuñando de Kudo era divertido, cada que la chica Suzuki traía a Kid, junto a su record de tres robos, podía ver el malestar del joven mientras trataba de ocultarlo, Kaito había escogido activar su modo fangirl junto con Sonoko, para ver con diversión disimulada, y controlar la risa cuando miraba a ambos mirarlos entre incomodidad y molestia pura.

Oh quizás estaba siendo infantil por ser llamado criminal de tercera, su orgullo como ladrón internacional había recibido un golpe directo, especialmente porque la policía no había encontrado la espada celta del lugar donde la había dejado, y ahora estaban diciendo pestes de él.

\- Ah, ah, al parecer voy a tener que echar una mano – dijo mientras daba un último vistazo al sujeto rubio para verlo interactuar con otro hombre elegantemente vestido, enserio Kudo, ¿a quién has hecho enfadar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, el mal humor de Conan estaba realmente palpable, no había otra forma de describirlo, pero no era el único que estaba enfadado, Hattori aún estaba quejándose, diciendo que se vengará de una manera bastante florida, que incluye unos cuantos insultos bastante desagradables, la escuela fue aburrida como siempre, las tareas estaban aburridas.

Aunque quizás su irritación sea más por la loca de Sonoko y la reportera Kuroba hablando de esa manera especialmente asquerosa sobre el ladrón estúpido.

Ahora simplemente estaba tratando de bloquear la conversación de chicas que se estaba llevando entre Ran, la bruja de Sonoko y la reportera Kuroba en el Poirot, como muchas veces esta semana. ¿Por qué se había quedado aquí y no se fue con los muchachos?

Alguna clase de voz parecida a su madre estaba diciendo en forma muy emocionada sobre algo de celos, pero lo desestimo, esto simplemente era que la gente estaba siendo estúpida, menos Kuroba, ella simplemente estaba siendo engañada…

El punto es que aún no habían regresado el último artículo robado, ¿por qué lo haría?, el ladrón estaba demostrando sus verdaderos colores, solo eso.

\- Por cierto, ¿saben que la policía por fin encontró la espada celta? – dijo la reportera, comiendo otro de sus asquerosos batidos de chocolate invoca diabetes, pero se concentró en sus palabras.

\- ¿Eh?, lo sabía, Kid la ha devuelto – dijo Sonoko con orgullo.

\- Creo que escuche a mi padre de algo así – dijo Ran tratando de recordar.

\- Si, al parecer el día de ayer recibieron una llamada del museo de Tokio, dado que varios visitantes habían mencionado sobre una espada en la exposición muy interesante, y que no tenía placa de identificación, cuando los encargados de la exposición la miraron, se dieron cuenta que no pertenecía ahí, cuando estaba buscando su procedencia, se percataron que era la del robo y llamaron a la División 2 – dijo con emoción Kuroba mientras señalaba los hechos.

\- ¿Es la verdadera?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la exposición? – preguntó Ran de nuevo, un poco sospechosa.

\- Es la auténtica, lo han confirmado, y al parecer estuvo una semana ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta – dijo Kuroba con mucha alegría.

\- Eso demuestra que nuestro hermoso Kid es un ladrón caballero – dijo Sonoko como si hubiese ganado la lotería, Conan hizo una mueca ante esa frase.

\- Estoy interesada por su magia, al parecer es un mago – dijo Kuroba mirando muy contenta, fue en ese momento que Conan se acordó de la forma en que veía aquel espectáculo de magia con mucha concentración.

\- ¿A Kai-neechan le gustan los magos? – se preguntó mentalmente Conan, pero se dio cuenta que lo había preguntado sin pensarlo en voz alta cuando las miradas de las chicas le señalaron. Soltó unas cuantas risas nerviosas.

\- A pequeño bribón – dijo Sonoko molestándolo.

\- Conan solamente tendrá curiosidad – dijo Ran restándole importancia.

\- Los magos son impresionantes… - la reportera sonrió un poco suavemente pensando en algo – y tiene que ver con mi padre, era un mago, así que quiero saber los trucos de los demás magos – dijo ella sonriente dando otro bocado, oh, así que eso explicaba su interés en la magia.

\- Woah, tu padre debe ser impresionante – dijo Sonoko mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si, aunque no fue muy famoso en este mundo – dijo ella de nuevo, restándole importancia.

\- Así que Sonoko está interesada en Kid como un príncipe azul y Kai solo está interesada por su magia – dijo Ran aparentemente aliviada, quizás estaba pensando en menos problemas para ella si solo había una loca en el grupo, Kuroba no le interesaba de esa manera.

Ignoro la llamarada de alivio que sintió al llegar a esa resolución.

\- ¿Príncipe azul?, bien pensado Ran, de ahora de adelante Kid será mi alma gemela – dijo con corazones en su fantasía.

Conan sabía que él y Ran tenían una mirada de sospecha, después de todo, ¿cuantas veces había dicho lo mismo con otros hombres?, Kuroba se estaba riendo sin embargo, aparentemente divertida de la locura a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La División 2 estaba realmente cabreada, en especial el Inspector Nakamori, era la primera vez que se sentía tan humillado, su jefe había tenido unas cuantas palabras con él, pero después de analizar la situación, y que definitivamente esto no podía continuar, se decidió por crear un grupo de trabajo especializado, esta vez no iban a dejarlos en ridículo, especialmente por la nueva nota de robo que habían recibido, había estado en la espada todo el tiempo, así que no sabían que tan pronto sería, pero esta vez, iba a conseguir al estúpido ladrón en la cárcel, le costará lo que costará.

Después de todo, estaba recibiendo ayuda de varias mentes brillantes dentro de la policía, y usando su intelecto, estaba seguro que esta vez lograrían su cometido…

Si tan solo pudiera entender la peste de nota que había dejado.

 _01000011 01101111 01101101 01101111 00100000 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01110010 11000011 10101101 01101110 01100011 01101001 01110000 01100101 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110110 01100001 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101100 01110101 01101110 01100001 01001101 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100001 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01110011 01100001 01100100 01101001 01100010 01110101 01101010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100010 01110010 01100101 01110010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 00100000 01111010 01101111 01110010 01110010 01101111 00111001 00110010 00110001 00110101 00111000 00100000 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110001 00110010 00110010 00100000 00100000 00111001 00110101 00110001 00110101 00110001 00100000 00100000 00110010 00110010 00110010 00110011 00100000 00100000 00110110 00110010 00110001 00110101 00110100 00110001 00110001 00110111 00110011 00100000 00100000 00111000 00110111 00110001 00110000 00100000 00100000 00110001 00111000 00110101 00110111 00100000 00100000 00110011 00110111 00110101 00110111 00100000 00100000 00110101 00110101 00110001 00110011 00110011 00100000 00100000 00110001 00110101 00110001 00110111 00110101 00100000 00100000 00110001 00110101 00111000 00111001 00100000 00100000 00110001 00111001 00110010 00110100 00100000 00100000 00111001 00111001 00111000 00111000 00100000 00100000 00110110 00110011 00110001 00110101 00111001 00100000 00110001 00110101 00110001 00110111 00100000 00100000 00111000 00110101 00110001 00111001 00110011 00100000 00100000 00110101 00110001 00110110 00100000 00100000 00110011 00110100 00110111 00110111 00100000 00100000 00111000 00111001 00110010 00110010 00110001_

 _Kaito Kid (Garabato)_

Continuara…

 _Notas: Aquí les dejo un código por si quieren resolver el acertijo: (01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 00111010 00101111 00101111 01110111 01110111 00110010 00101110 01100101 01100100 01110101 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00101110 01100011 01101100 00101111 01010101 01110011 01100101 01110010 01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 01110011 00101111 01010000 00110000 00110000 00110000 00110001 00101111 01000110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00101111 01000101 01101100 01011111 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01110000 01101001 01110100 01101111 00101110 01110000 01100100 01100110)_


	18. Capítulo 18

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 18.**

Código binario.

Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente cuando vio la nota original, Conan vio la cantidad de números con aprehensión, al parecer, la policía aún no había podido resolver la nota aun cuando han descifrado el contenido del código binario, debido a eso, habían tenido que llegar con Kogoro para resolverlo.

Conan pudo apoderarse de una copia original debido a una oportunidad, y aunque había visto la nota resuelta en el primer nivel, quería resolverlo por sí mismo primero, por si la policía había cometido algún error a la hora de resolverlo.

Hasta el momento, cómodamente en su habitación, aprovechando que se había quedado solo ese sábado, y tenía que resolverlo rápido, el tiempo estaba en contra, había llegado a resolver el primer código.

 _Como un príncipe que va a la luna,_

 _me enamore de una rosa,_

 _dibuje un sombrero,_

 _y me hice amigo de un zorro_

 _92158 10122 95151 2223 62154_

 _1173 8710 1857 3757 55133_

 _15175 1589 1924 9988 63159_

 _1517 85193 516 3477 89221_

Lo que dejaba con el verdadero enigma a la luz, el primer párrafo definitivamente estaba hablando de El principito de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, no recordaba exactamente de qué iba la historia, ¿necesitaba leer el libro?, el primer párrafo definitivamente no era igual que otros acertijos, y por más que miró en algún significado oculto, no lo consiguió.

Y luego estaban los números…

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

El primer párrafo era una pista para resolver el segundo párrafo al parecer.

Ahora, ¿Qué libro debe conseguir?, ¿la versión de Japón?, ¿la versión en francés?, ¿la versión en inglés?, ¿Qué edición?, ¿la primera?, ¿Cuál edición primera?

El dolor de cabeza empezó a inundar su cabeza.

Necesitaba conseguir un libro, y no tenía ni idea de cuál.

\- Maldito ladrón estúpido – gruño en voz baja, tendría que ir a la biblioteca de su casa para ver qué edición tenía, recordaba la versión japonesa, pero no estaba realmente seguro que fuera útil.

Se acostó gruñendo por lo bajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, con una determinación renovada después de dormir ocho horas, se dirigió a su antigua casa para buscar el maldito libro, claro, después de decirle a Ran que iría con el profesor Agasa para jugar un rato.

Su camino fue sin incidentes, en cuando llegó se pudo a buscar en el mar de libros, tardó un tiempo en encontrar la versión japonesa, apartándola, buscó otra versión que pudo haber traído su padre, una hora después, encontró la versión en inglés, en español y la francesa. Las cuatro eran primera edición, así que estaban algo desgastadas, pero bien cuidadas.

Cuando las coloco en fila, llegó el momento de elegir la versión que utilizaría, decidió leer la versión en inglés para intentar encontrar alguna señal con los números antes mencionados.

Pero al terminar no había nada sobre esos números, así que solo había una explicación, los números estaban relacionado con alguna manera con el contenido del libro.

¿Podría ser?

Revisando el libro en inglés, intento con el primer número.

"92158"

El libro tiene ciento diez páginas, el número más grande no pasaba noventa y seis mil.

¿Quizás los números representaban la página, la línea y la palabra?

Eso sonaba lógico.

¿En qué versión debería intentarlo?

Se fue con la versión en francés, consiguió un diccionario también para poder traducir la palabra, empezó con el primer número.

Después de buscar la combinación adecuada, el resultado de 92158 fue la palabra "estaré", lo intentó con las demás.

 _"_ _estaré" "en" "llegue" "viaje" "primera"_

 _"_ _el" "para" "mundo" "rey" "del"_

 _"_ _llevar" "su" "de" "los" "el"_

 _"_ _de" "sueños" "cuando" "forma" "aniversario"_

Grandioso.

Más acertijos.

Definitivamente iba a golpear a ese ladrón estúpido en cuando le ponga las manos encima.

Si el mini detective se hubiese mirado bien, podría haber visto su cara entusiasmada por el reto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día diecisiete de noviembre llegó, y Shinichi no estaba más cerca de descubrir la nota, aunque había acomodado las palabras en varias combinaciones coherentes, pero la que más sentido tenía era la siguiente:

 _"_ _Estaré en el mundo de los sueños,_

 _cuando el aniversario del rey llegue,_

 _para llevar su primera forma de viaje"_

A final terminaba en otro acertijo, que se parecía más a las notas anteriormente dejadas por el ladrón, pero no tenía ninguna relación con El principito, había buscado algún evento o alguna exposición con el tema, pero no había nada.

Debido a la palabra aniversario, pensó en una fiesta que no conocía, después de todo, había usado dos fechas, como el descubrimiento de América y Halloween para atracos.

Pero no había nada resaltante en las fechas próximas.

Por primera vez, Shinichi no sabía cómo continuar para resolver el misterio frente a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El martes por la mañana era grandioso, se dijo Kaito, quien intentaba contener su gran sonrisa de tiburón, después de todo estaba en el trabajo, hace cuatro días que la policía tenía su nota de atraco, elaborada especialmente para ser odiosa, había escuchado las palabras nada agradables cuando no pudieron encontrar la espada pronto, y de cierta manera se estaba desquitando.

Aunque la verdadera forma de irritar al mundo estaba en el robo en sí, si todo salía bien, él iba a sorprender a los espectadores y sus críticos.

Todo estaba listo para el evento de hoy, y estaba realmente feliz.

Una parte de su felicidad también era que Kudo aún no había descifrado en la totalidad su nota, aunque comparado con la policía, estaba mucho más cerca de descubrirlo que Nakamori y su grupo especial de trabajo.

Saber que su equipo de trabajo estaba de vuelta en este mundo, era un consuelo bastante grande, que no sabía que había perdido.

Pero en fin, hoy no era un día para deprimirse, además era divertido oír maldecir a Kudo por los micrófonos que había colocado.

\- Él va a estar enfadado más cuando descubra todo el atraco de hoy – murmuró para sí divertido, esperando que el detective descubriera su nota antes del espectáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Estas de mal humor – dijo Haibara viendo como el detective seguía mirando una hoja arrugada, maltratada y con varios rayones, con una mirada asesina, habían salido de la escuela hace poco, y aun no se retiraban.

\- No es nada – dijo malhumorado el detective, la científico rodo los ojos, cuando ella estaba por decir algo, Ayumi llegó a interrumpir junto con Genta y Mitsuhiko.

\- Conan-kun, ¿estás bien? – preguntó ella aparentemente preocupada, el detective suspiró.

\- No es nada, solo he intentado mucho en resolver esta frase, y no la entiendo – dijo Conan, reprochándose por ser obvio.

\- ¿Una frase? – preguntó Genta mirando con curiosidad.

\- Puedes decirnos, quizás podríamos ayudarte – dijo Mitsuhiko amablemente.

\- Bien, dice lo siguiente: "Estaré en el mundo de los sueños, cuando el aniversario del rey llegue, para llevar su primera forma de viaje" – dijo Conan, no creía realmente que lo pudieran ayudar, pero estaba bastante frustrado.

\- ¿Te refieres a Disneyland? – preguntó Genta moviendo la cabeza a un lado interrogante.

\- Disneyland es el mundo de la fantasía, ¿no? – dijo Ayumi también pensativa.

\- También se le conoce como el mundo de los sueños – dijo Mitsuhiko.

\- Y por rey se refiere a Mickey Mouse, ¿verdad? – dijo Genta de nuevo.

\- Es cierto, ahora recuerdo, ¿no iban a hacer un desfile hoy por su cumpleaños? – dijo Ayumi emocionada ahora.

Todo se desconectó para Conan, mientras Haibara trataba de no reírse al ver la cara de su compañero.

\- Yo tengo que hacer algo – rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salió disparado de ahí.

\- Espera, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Ayumi confundida, pero nada lo detuvo.

Busco en tu teléfono rápidamente la búsqueda de la página de Disneyland Tokio, efectivamente, el cumpleaños de la mascota principal del parque, Mickey Mouse era el 18 de noviembre, lo que explicaba porque no salía como una fiesta en Japón, y aunque el acertijo no tenía una hora, el evento principal, que era el desfile en conmemoración, iba a ser a las siete en punto, ahora todo tenía sentido, excepto por lo que iba a robarse.

Reviso la página para más información mientras trataba de no chocar contra algo, no había algo valioso mencionado en la página, y nada de interés con la forma de Mickey Mouse, solo estatuas, algunos detalles decorativos, publicidad, obsequios y mercancía.

Aunque había esa estatua de bronce de tres metros por donde el desfile iba a empezar su recorrido, pero el ladrón no podía robarse algo tan pesado, ¿verdad?

Maldita sea, abrió sus contactos y llamó a alguien que mandaría a la policía al lugar correcto.

\- Hattori, he descubierto la nota del robo, necesito que le avises a la policía – dijo Conan, ya viendo el Poirot a la distancia.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el de Osaka algo confundido por la repentina llamada y la urgencia en la voz de su amigo.

\- El idiota de blanco, nota de atraco, tengo la respuesta – dijo de nuevo Conan algo apresurado.

\- Entendido, dame la respuesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito estaba tarareando una canción de Disney mientras tomaba fotos, lo que había descubierto al estar en ese mundo, es que había cosas diferentes sobre esa empresa, por ejemplo, El rey león y sus secuelas no existían en ese mundo, pero había dos películas que no existían en su mundo, y algunas otras cosillas que hacían interesante la visita.

Si cualquiera lo mirara ahora, solo vería una mujer hindú a mediados de los años treinta sacando fotos, muy emocionada.

Estaba usando su cámara, disfrutando el momento, cerca de su botín, completamente feliz de su audiencia que no sabía lo que iba a llevarse a cabo un poco más tarde.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, que le indicaba que faltaban diez minutos para el show.

El mago sonrió alegremente mientras veía al desfile prepararse para empezar su recorrido, se sentía después de todo muy orgulloso de la preparación realizada para este evento, lo cual era impresionante sin asistentes, Kaito realmente debería agradecerle mucho a Jii-chan cuando regresará.

Su diatriba mental fue interrumpida por a voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

\- Así que lo consiguió – dijo con voz baja el mago, bastante satisfecho con el acercamiento del inspector Nakamori a su posición, gritando a los cuatro vientos instrucciones, ante la curiosidad del público, la sonrisa de Kaito se multiplico cuando alcanzó a ver a los Mouris junto con el grupo de trabajo, oh definitivamente Kudo había llegado a tiempo.

Camuflándose entre la gente para no resaltar, espero pacientemente que el tiempo llegará a las siete en punto.

Cuando el reloj marcó el inicio del desfile, una nube rosa llamó la atención de todos los espectadores.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, feliz día del cumpleaños de Mickey Mouse – dijo moviendo enfáticamente sus brazos apareciendo en la cabeza del ratón de bronce que media tres metros.

\- ¡Estas arrestado! – grito enfáticamente Nakamori, Kaito solo le sonrió.

\- Estoy aquí para llevarme a nuestro cumpleañero de paseo – dijo dándose énfasis en la estatua donde estaba parado, la gente miró extrañada, murmurando la imposibilidad de la acción.

\- ¡Baja de ahí en este instante ladrón! – grito de nuevo el inspector Nakamori, Kaito le ignoro para ver a su crítico en miniatura, que le dio una mirada feroz.

\- Entonces, feliz cumpleaños, y que se diviertan – Kaito tomo la capa de sus hombros, separándola de su chaqueta, para empezar a ondearla alrededor de la estatua junto con él, imaginando lo que el público estaba viendo.

Su capa crecerá para cubrir a la estatua y él en su totalidad en unos segundos, antes de que la capa caiga al suelo sin resistencia, dando evidencia que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, la policía se acercará para darse cuenta que la capa en realidad es una tela blanca normal y corriente, y que no hay ninguna señal ni la estatua y el ladrón.

Kaito sonrió al ver la incredulidad de la gente en la distancia, una vez que recuperó su disfraz.

La cara de sorpresa del que se acaba de convertir en su crítico favorito no tenía ningún desperdicio.

\- Ha valido todo el esfuerzo – dijo con orgullo el mago mientras se retiraba del lugar, debería hacerlo de nuevo.

Continuara…


	19. Capítulo 19

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 19.**

Conan estaba indeciso sobre sus emociones, una parte de él estaba irritado, cabreado y sumamente insultado, la otra parte no podía estar más que impresionado.

Era vergonzoso admitir semejante cosa, pero tres días después aún no había descubierto el truco, la estatua había aparecido dos horas después del robo en la torre de Tokio, sin que nadie supiera nada, ni las cámaras grabaron nada tampoco.

El detective suspiró, no había necesidad de subir su presión arterial enojándose, no importando que la policía hubiera quedado como tontos a nivel nacional, ni que el país definitivamente había visto el robo en vivo, ganando para el ladrón estúpido muchos fans.

\- ¿Conan-kun, te sientes bien? – pregunto Ran, claramente viendo su malestar, era un sábado caluroso a pesar de ser otoño, con el invierno acechando en la esquina, además, Ran había salido con la bruja de Sonoko, quien no paraba de hablar de cierto sujeto de blanco, para su sufrimiento y la reportera para comprar ropa.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo Conan con sinceridad, aun sin saber porque exactamente estaba acompañándolas en el centro comercial, en lugar de jugar con los niños.

\- Quizás debamos buscar algo para que tome – dijo Kuroba mirando con preocupación, Conan intento no sonrojarse cuando la mano de ella le toco la frente para revisar su temperatura.

\- Pero si no nos apuramos, no terminaré las compras – se quejó Sonoko como la vil caprichuda que era.

\- Sonoko – dijo Ran mirándole con advertencia.

\- Lo que quise decir, es un día especial, hay rebajas, rebajas, los modelos se acabaran pronto – dijo Sonoko de nuevo, Ran suspiró.

\- En ese caso, me quedaré con Conan-kun, en cuando se recupere, les enviare un mensaje para saber dónde están, y las alcanzaremos – dijo Kuroba retirando su mano.

\- Mira Ran, Kai se ocupara de Conan, sigamos con nuestras compras – dijo radiante Sonoko, Conan rodo los ojos.

\- Lamento las molestias – dijo Ran, refiriéndose claramente a Sonoko, la reportera solo sonrió amablemente.

\- No te preocupes – dijo amablemente de nuevo Kuroba.

\- ¿Ves?, estarán bien, vamos a seguir comprando – Sonoko tomo del brazo a Ran para empezar a llevarla a la siguiente tienda.

\- Nos vemos pronto Conan-kun, pórtate bien – dijo Ran dejándose llevar.

\- Esta bien – respondió el detective, esperando a que las chicas salieran su vista, sin razón aparente, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, Conan miro confundido su pecho.

\- Bien, vamos a comer algo – tomando su mano, la reportera empezó a llevar a la zona de comidas, al menos ya no iba a escuchar parloteos molestos de Sonoko.

Y su pecho se sentía incómodo todavía.

Cuando llegaron a la zona, la reportera se dirigió inmediatamente a la cafetería, por supuesto, iba a pedir un maldito invoca diabetes como siempre, la fila era corta para suerte de ellos, y el aire acondicionado era muy agradable.

\- Conan-kun, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó en cuando fue su turno, el detective miró dudativo, realmente quería un café.

\- ¿uhm?, ¿café? – preguntó incomodo por alguna razón, después de todo Ran era experta en quitarle su precioso líquido.

\- ¿Frio o caliente? – preguntó imperturbable.

\- Caliente – Conan miró esperanzado, ¿iba a conseguir café?

\- ¿Negro? – preguntó de nuevo, Conan asintió - ¿algún pastel que quieras acompañar? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Pastel de limón – ella le sonrió mientras hacia el pedido, como había temido, ella pidió un batido de chocolate y un pastel aún más lleno de chocolate.

Se dirigieron a una mesa para comer sus pedidos, y suspiró feliz cuando recibió su primer trago de café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente ama el café, ¿eh?, se dijo internamente el ladrón mirando con diversión la forma en que detective tomaba esa taza de café como si fuera Gollum, de "El señor de los anillos", otra saga de libros/películas que no existía en este mundo.

Pero Kaito podía comprender, si no pudiese comer su precioso chocolate, realmente también tomaría esa clase de actitud. Además que ahora el detective se veía como un niño, seguramente la chica Mouri no dejaba que tomara cosas de adultos, él estaba haciendo esto simplemente como recompensa, su crítico favorito había cumplido con sus expectativas.

\- El café es bueno para el dolor de cabeza – dijo Kaito justificando su proceder.

\- ¿Es así? – preguntó el detective mirando con curiosidad.

\- Así es, ¿no te sientes mejor ahora? – preguntó tomando un gran bocado de su pastel, el detective miró con asco, Kaito se había dado cuenta que Kudo realmente desaprobaba sus manjares.

\- Si, gracias – dijo claramente tratando de sonar infantil, Aoko estaría realmente encantada por el acto del pequeño.

\- Quiero ir a una librería en cuando terminemos de comer, ¿no te molesta? – preguntó con una sonrisa suave, Kudo parecía realmente interesado.

\- Claro, me gustaría ir – contestó Kudo realmente disfrutando de otro sorbo de su café, Kaito sonrió, desde el miércoles pasado el detective había estado refunfuñando después de su atraco, quizás necesite un descanso.

El mago también noto, que por alguna razón, Kudo parecía bajar su guardia un poco más con él el día de hoy, extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de comer, efectivamente la reportera lo llevo a una librería, ella inmediatamente fue a la sección de novelas, revisando entre las más populares, Shinichi fue a la sección policiaca sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- ¿Te gusta ese? – preguntó la reportera sacándolo de sus pensamientos viendo la sinopsis de un nuevo libro, el que tenía en sus manos en ese momento.

\- … - fue en ese momento que se percató, que la novela era demasiado difícil para un niño de su supuesta edad.

\- No es caro, creo que está bien – dijo ella tomando el libro revisando la portada, nada cambio en su expresión cuando seguramente estaba leyendo palabras como asesinos, cadáveres y sangre.

\- ¿Hum? – preguntó algo cohibido.

\- Vamos, te lo compraré, yo también llevó varios – dijo señalando una pequeña fila de cinco libros dejados a un lado.

\- Gracias Kai-neechan – fue recompensando con una gran sonrisa.

\- No es nada, vamos a pagar – con eso tomo los seis libros y fue a la caja a pagar, cuando terminaron salieron de la tienda.

\- ¿Qué libros compraste Kai-neechan? – preguntó Shinichi.

\- Libros que no había leído, se ven muy interesantes – dijo ella sonriente dejando que los viera, en ese momento Shinichi se percató de que uno de esos libros era muy popular, pero era algo viejo, "Escuela mágica y sus secretos"

¿Eh?

Conan frunció el ceño mentalmente, esa saga de libros siempre ha sido popular, y todo el mundo sabía de qué trataba, y alguien de la edad de Kuroba debería haber conocido el libro, pero ella parecía feliz por sus libros interesantes.

¿Quizás nunca los había leído, y le está dando una oportunidad ahora?

\- ¿Quieres ir ahí? – preguntó Kuroba señalando una tienda de rompecabezas, Conan parpadeo mirando el lugar señalado.

\- Esta bien – dijo con curiosidad.

Kuroba al final terminó comprando un rompecabezas de 10,000 piezas. Luego visitaron la tienda de música, y la tienda de películas, la tienda de electrónica, la tienda de artesanías, la tienda de deportes, al final fue Ran quien tuvo que llamar a Kuroba para saber dónde se encontraban.

Cuando Conan regresó a su habitación esa noche, junto con el libro que le había comprado Kuroba, se sintió realmente relajado, había olvidado por horas al sujeto de blanco.

Había sido realmente divertido.

Casi, como una cita.

Conan paro sus pensamientos de inmediato, sonrojándose sin ninguna razón.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?

Seguramente estaba muy cansado como para estar pensando tonterías.

En algún lugar de su mente, la voz que se parecía su madre solo se estaba riendo de él.

Continuara…

 _Notas: Si "Escuela mágica y sus secretos" es la versión de Harry Potter en el mundo de Shinichi._


	20. Capítulo 20

_Título: Bienvenido al mundo B_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BIENVENIDO AL MUNDO B**

 **Capítulo 20.**

Era extraño como como funcionaba la vida, un día llegas a un mundo alternativo, molestas a la gente de ese mundo, encuentras a un crítico razonable, y quieres realmente no llamar la atención con ese mini demonio de ojos agudos, ni los chicos de negro, unos meses después desayunas con el amor de la infancia de dicho detective como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

La vida de Kaito era rara.

\- La exposición de los girasoles será el 22 de diciembre, estoy tan emocionada que ya conseguí el vestido – dijo Sonoko, que quitando su modo fangirl, no era tan molesta.

También era útil, ahora sabia la fecha para evitar un atraco, o engañar a la policía como señuelo, cualquiera de las dos venia de perlas, dado que ya había tenido su diversión en su mundo con ellas, y con las siete.

\- Gracias por invitarme Sonoko-chan, me asegurare que salga en la plana – dijo con cierta diversión, conociendo como era el viejo Suzuki.

\- Eso sería apreciado – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Dónde dijiste que iban a exponerlos? – preguntó Ran interesada.

\- Es un museo construido por el grupo Suzuki, lo haremos público el fin del mes – dijo alegremente la chica Sonoko.

\- ¿En dónde está Conan-kun? – preguntó interesado Kaito, los últimos días parecía pegado a su grupo, y el día de hoy ni sus luces, y no había tenido tiempo de comprobar sus dispositivos de escucha.

\- Esta con Hattori, vino de visita – contestó Ran.

\- ¿Kazuha-chan no vino? – preguntó Kaito, la chica de Osaka parecía seguir al detective de occidente a todos lados.

\- Me preguntaba lo mismo – respondió Ran.

¿Qué estarán haciendo los detectives?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Yo quiero golpearlo – dijo por undécima vez su amigo Hattori, Conan estaba tratando de no golpear algo, de preferencia a su compañero.

Esa mañana muy temprano su compañero de Osaka llegó para arrástralo a una clase de reunión/concurso de detectives en Tokio, era más bien una clase de reunión pequeña que quería escoger al mejor detective juvenil, donde se escogieron los representantes del norte, el oeste, el este y el sur.

Para el norte era Tokitsu Junya, el oeste era Hattori Heiji, el sur era Koshimizu Natsuki, y el este era un reciente llegado a Japón, Hakuba Saguru.

Fue en ese momento en que empezaron los problemas, muchos de los integrantes de ese mini concurso no conocían al mitad británico, y Hattori fue muy vocal con su descontento, debido a que se suponía que Kudo Shinichi era el representante del Este.

Y luego alguien murió.

Solo aumento la pelea de egos entre Hattori y el chico Hakuba, para quienes compartían muchas cosas en común, tenían personalidades demasiado contrastantes.

Consiguieron al culpable uniéndose los tres, la chica del sur era la culpable, buscando venganza por una de sus amigas debido a un error de deducción.

\- Por favor, deja tu resentimiento en paz – dijo con cansancio Conan, lo cansado de todo el día trato más sobre evitar que se pelearan a golpes dos jóvenes con mucho ego que resolver el caso.

Hattori hizo una mueca despectiva, pero se calló hasta llegar a casa, debido a la noche que era, su amigo iba a quedarse con ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Ran mirando la hora, Hattori tragó, porque sabía que la chica no iba a tomarse bien lo del caso.

\- Bueno, hubo un asesinato – confesó el de Osaka.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿No se supone que era solo un concurso? – preguntó Ran mirándole con dureza.

\- Fue planeado, no te preocupes, Conan estaba bien y seguro todo el tiempo – dijo rápidamente Hattori.

\- ¿Estas bien Conan-kun? – Ran se acercó al mini detective, revisándolo y abrazándolo.

\- Estoy bien Ran-neechan – dijo Conan suspirando, recibiendo el abrazo.

\- Me alegro que este bien, ya es de noche, vayan a dormir – con esas palabras Ran le acaricio la cabeza con dulzura.

\- Vamos, estoy cansado – dijo Hattori, aunque de vez en cuando aun recordando a cierto rubio molesto, sacando su frustración.

Cuando se estaba acomodando en su futón, se dio cuenta que los toques de Ran no le hacían nervioso como antes.

Quizás estaba muy cansado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estando en su departamento, Kaito se precipito a sus aparatos de escucha para saber qué había pasado con su crítico favorito, fue divertido oír a Hattori despotricar con tanta pasión, el único problema era la persona que lo había llevado a ese estado.

Hakuba Saguru.

Y pensar que no estaba esperando verlo debido a su distancia., y mirarlo aquí, molestando con su presencia.

\- Aunque es raro, pensé que se llevarían bien – susurro para sí, su crítico favorito tampoco parecía del todo agradable con el rubio.

El ladrón miró con un suspiro la nota de atraco que había hecho para el fin del mes, pero ahora no estaba seguro de hacerlo, ya sabes, si la vida te trae detectives, has un evento masivo para reunirlos.

Rompió la nota atraco del fin del mes, y se concentró en una fecha interesante, y sonrió con travesura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar distinto, despotricando al mismo evento del día, Hakuba Saguru se encontraba revisando la información de los detectives juveniles que había encontrado, incluso al molesto Hattori Heiji, también busco al que nunca apareció, Kudo Shinichi.

Era una de las razones por las cuales había ido a la reunión, estaba interesado en conocer a los demás, pero especialmente al chico Kudo, era bastante activo hace algunos años, pero de la nada dejo de aparecer en las noticias, era como si hubiese desaparecido.

Lo más curioso era que nadie conocía su paradero, pero tampoco estaban preocupados por su vida, era una extraña combinación de aspectos, era un misterio que estaba dispuesto a buscar y encontrar la respuesta.

La otra razón era Kaitou Kid, había algo desconcertante en el ladrón que llamaba su atención, su forma de actuar era extraña, llena de incongruencias, pero también era un misterio que quería descubrir.

Él iba a lograr ambas cosas, y demostrarle al chico de Osaka como se hacían las cosas.

Continuara…

 _Notas: Cambie el Detective Koushien de lugar, pero por lo demás es lo mismo, Hakuba acaba de llegar a Japón, y nadie lo conoce._


End file.
